¿Luchar o Resignarse?
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: El destino lo forjamos, luchar o resignarse es nuestra decisión. Algo AU, Yaoi, posible Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación de J.K. Rowling y solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

Ya se que pensaran otra jodida historia de esto, pero caray denme una oportunidad a ver que sucede ¿no? Jejeje Gracias.

**¿Luchar o Resignarse?**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Como todo en el universo tiene un principio y un fin la guerra comenzó, el bando de la luz llevaba una pequeña pero muy significativa ventaja: los Horocruxes habían sido eliminados y con eso Voldemort estaba mas cerca de su final, algunos de sus aliados -los mas cercanos- consideraban que tal vez el fin de su Señor ya venia y es por eso que algunos, de ellos en un intento fútil; quisieron salvar a sus hijos, al futuro; entre ellos los Malfoy, esta acción fue considerad traición y por lo tanto castigada como tal: La muerte de padres e hijos como los Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, Bulstrode y Greengrass fueron solo algunos de los ejemplos de ese baño de sangre; el único sobreviviente fue Draco Malfoy y eso por que el Lord lo considero un trofeo para presumir una posesión… el motivo nadie lo supo.

00000000000000000000

La noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora llegando a la sede de la Orden del Fénix -a Grimauld Place- donde el trio dorado apenas había retornado de su búsqueda de las reliquias, y a pesar de ser _sus enemigos,_ el golpe emocional por la muerte de tantos jóvenes que conocían; los impacto. Los miembros de la Orden y la familia Weasley no creían que tanta maldad fuera posible pero ahí estaba el hecho de que El-que -no-debe-ser-nombrado llegara al grado de matar a sus propios aliados y eso les llenaba de pánico, esos eran los pensamientos de los adultos; mientras los jóvenes conversaban en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta.

_ ¿Ustedes que creen chicos? ¡Ese loco se atrevió a tanto! ¿Que acaso no ve que el mismo esta acabando con su gente y dándonos ventaja?

_Estoy de acuerdo con George -Decía Ron.

_No se, yo creo que fuera de eso es triste saber que se han perdido tantas vidas.

_Si Mione, pero ellos se lo buscaron-

_Ginny eso no justifica su muerte –contestaba Harry.

_Lo se Harry… fue lo primero que pensé, pero tienes razón es triste.

Los chicos dejaron la conversación; pues esto los dejaba, con la cruda realidad de que ellos también podrían perder la vida en esa guerra. Una pareja salió al pasillo buscando algo de privacidad.

_Esto me ha abierto los ojos de golpe… has pensado... que tal vez algunos de nosotros no sobrevivamos y por eso quiero...

_No hables así Ginny.

_Por favor Harry no me interrumpas, es solo que quiero ser sincera contigo y conmigo misma... -la chica exhaló - esto es difícil Harry te quiero mucho pero… como un hermano, mas bien como otro hermano y no es justo que sigamos juntos… si no sentimos lo mismo ¿no Crees?

_Bueno, viéndolo de esa manera… te agradezco tu sinceridad… yo aun no lo comprendo del todo... pero lo intentare, de verdad.

_Entonces ¿amigos? -La pelirroja extendió su mano.

_Dame tiempo por favor.

_Si, el que necesites.

La Última batalla fue cruenta para ambos bandos, pero la victoria se inclino hacia la luz. En el recuento de los daños Draco Malfoy fue _prisionero_, y seguido de un intenso interrogatorio fue dejado en libertad; por falta de cargos.

Por su parte Harry Potter paso una estadía muy larga en San Mungo recuperándose de las heridas tanto físicas, como emocionales; afortunadamente los beneficios fueron mas y esto le trajo claridad de mente; en uno de sus auto análisis, llego a la conclusión que ya no se consideraba herido por el rompimiento con Ginny, pues ya no se sentía atraído por ella, de hecho... por ninguna otra mujer.

00000000000000000000000000

El año escolar en Hogwarts inicio con muchos chicos que retomaban sus estudios con el animo que da: que ya no había un loco asesino tras el control del mundo mágico; por desgracia para Potter eso se transformaba; en mas chicos que lo admiraban y buscaban un saludo ,un autógrafo o hasta mas… o sea mas acoso, es por eso que _la presencia_ que en otros años marcaba la diferencia o que le recordaba que era solo un chico con suerte y que no le rendía pleitesía; la hecho un poco de menos, pero el rubio Malfoy no curso ese año; de hecho nadie sabia nada de el.

00000000000000000000000

En Irlanda en una pequeña cabaña, un rubio sobrevivió con lo poco que sus galeones compraron; sus pertenencias, propiedades, y efectivo; habían sido requeridos por el ministerio -algo que el esperaba, de hecho lo entendía- no en vano sus padres habían sido seguidores de un megalomaníaco, lo único que rescato y por lo que peleo con uñas y dientes era _lo_ que su padrino preparo para él, en espera de que _aquel_ terminara sus estudios y lo aceptara a su lado. Bueno ¡¿cuando un Malfoy se conformaba con menos de lo que merecía? ¡Nunca! Y Draco no seria el primero. No esperaba un gran recibimiento ¡vaya que no era tan ingenuo! ¡¿Pero quedarse a esperar la muerte? ni aun estando con Voldemort… lo considero. Y después de todo ¿Qué podía perder? Si no conseguía su objetivo, no se quedaría con lo brazos cruzados; la cuestión era buscar una solución a como diera lugar. Ya era un adulto independiente y solo en este mundo; con una vida por delante así tuviera que sacrificar su… dignidad.

Por lo que el contactarse con el investigador McCarthy era otra opción que no podía descartar, que si lo tratarían como animal de laboratorio… tal vez, pero era mejor eso que morir ¿no? Y ahí frente al laboratorio de genética de la Universidad Mágica; ese chico de dieciocho años buscaba opciones de sobrevivir.

000000000000000000000000

La etapa escolar acabo… la de adultez y trabajo inicio. El trio dorado con la madurez que te da participar en una guerra empezó con su aportación a la sociedad mágica, como miembros útiles de esta. Ron y Harry como se esperaba a estudiaban en la academia de Aurores, Hermione leyes mágicas, ella y Ron ya vivan juntos; mientras que Harry que había aceptado su homosexualidad con ayuda de sus amigos y conocidos. Vivía solo y aunque no tenia pareja formal, salía de vez en cuando con algún chico.

Esa noche o debía decir madrugada; regresaba de una de sus citas y es que a él no le agradaba dormir en otro lugar que no fuera su apartamento; este consistía en un Pent-house de tres recamaras, dos baños completos; sala, cocineta, terraza, estudio y gimnasio. Las recamaras en la parte de arriba junto con el estudio; todo lo demás abajo; en la sala aparatos electrónicos llenaban el lugar y a pesar de que la localización del lugar era Londres mágico; el moreno los había hechizado con ayuda de Hermione para que funcionaran, en ese paraíso personal Harry recibió una visita inesperada, de hecho -ya lo esperaba en el pasillo- sentado en la puerta de su departamento.

El chico se levanto de inmediato y esbozo una sonrisa enorme agitando su mano en señal de saludo.

_Hola Potter, que bueno que ya llegaste, ya se me había entumido el culo.

_ ¿Malfoy?

_Si,… bueno ¿te quedaras ahí parado o abrirás para invitarme a pasar?

_ ¿Es en serio?

_Por supuesto en la escuela no te veías muy inteligente; pero pensé que solo era la fachada ahora lo dudo un poco, ¿no creerás que estuve aquí sentado horas solo para saludarte e irme verdad?

_ Bueno no esperaras una fiesta de bienvenida, pero bueno en fin -Harry abrió y dejo pasar al rubio; que observo el interior del departamento con curiosidad, se sentaron, aunque el moreno se moría de sueño, escucho al rubio que ya comenzaba a hablar.

_ Sabes como no me gustan los rodeos y no tengo mucho tiempo… te diré a lo que vine, soy una parte veela y según lo que pude descubrir antes de que mis padres me llevaran con el Lord… tu eres mi pareja… eso fue lo que me mantuvo cuerdo… durante el tiempo que estuve en ese lugar; encerrado como si fuera una cosa a la cual presumir… deje que terminaras tus estudios básicos antes de decírtelo, pero la poción que mi padrino preparo para inhibir la atracción que siento por ti y las consecuencias de no estar a tu lado, se me ha acabado y siendo que ya eres. No, ya somos mayores de edad; considere que ya es tiempo de que nos unamos.

El moreno lo veía entre asombrado, curioso y con miedo; ya que estaba casi seguro de que al rubio se le había zafado un tornillo, viendo que este esperaba una respuesta contesto.

_ ¡Que diablos Malfoy! es la peor estupidez que me han dicho y créeme que he escuchado muchas.

_ No es una estupidez.

_ Aha y debo creerte, no fui criado en el mundo mágico; pero hasta yo se que eso de magos o brujas que sean parte veela ¡no existen!

_Pues yo pensaba lo mismo… hasta que mis padres me informaron que yo lo era.

_Supongo que te creo ¿que quieres de mí?

_Pues ¿como que, que? compartir mi vida contigo o sea vivir contigo ser pareja, o ¿hay algún impedimento?

_ Que no me gustan los hombres –vil mentira pero en la guerra todo se vale pensó Harry.

_ ¡¿De verdad tienes esos prejuicios? Bueno... en ese caso permíteme mostrarte que soy tan buena opción como el mejor.

_ ¡Ha! ya te debe de haber enseñado muchos trucos Voldemort ¿no? –si bueno que se esperaba que creyera todas las cosas que cualquier loco le venia a contar ¿no verdad?

_ ¡Que insinúas, él no me toco! ¡Ni él ni nadie!

_ Oh... Bueno ¡eso no me interesa!, no pienso caer en tu juego con esas mentiras tan tontas.

_ Ya te dijo que no miento.

_ Mira Malfoy por que no vas a buscar a alguien más a quien molestar -el moreno abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña al rubio para que se marchara.

_ Potter...

_ Adiós Malfoy.

El rubio salió y el moreno agradeció a Merlín por que podría por fin, dormir.

000000000000000000000000

Draco salió y camino fuera del edificio, no es que no esperara esa reacción ¡¿Quién creería esa historia? Ni él mismo se le hubiese ocurrido… de hecho a veces dudaba de esa realidad, sus padres pudieron mentirle o para engañar a su Lord, después de todo su _rara condición_ le salvo la vida, a Voldemort le gustaba coleccionar cosas únicas… y que mejor que un mago con sangre veela corriendo en sus venas.

La madrugada era fría y el rubio prefirió aparecerse, a buscar una chimenea, esperaba no quedar muy fatigado. Cuando _llego_ hasta el camino que conducía su cabaña; se mareo un poco y tuvo que detenerse pero, a base de orgullo se incorporo y camino el pequeño trecho hasta su hogar; entro a su abrigadora sala y se quito la ropa que le pesaba de sobre manera su esbelta figura; se quedo en calzoncillos y así subió a darse una ducha antes de acostarse; lo bueno de vivir solo es que nadie, te cuestionaba tus buenos modales o su falta de decencia. Tallándose con el jabón observo como los puntos -donde le había sacado sangre- se veían azules; su piel había sido examinada también y los parches porosos se habían llevado la suficiente dermis, él no entendía de que servía su piel, pero no estaba en posición de cuestionar a su salvador o la opción que le quedaba… A quién engañaba sabia perfectamente que Potter no lo ayudaría mucho menos pensaría en esa bizarra visita y conversación. Draco en su lugar ni lo hubiese recibido… en fin –suspiro el rubio- a esperar los resultados de las investigaciones y estar puntualmente en el laboratorio; era lo que le quedaba por hacer, rogando a Merlín por que encontrarán algo con que ayudarlo, lo que hicieran… con el _material_ que recolectaban de él… ya no era importante.

Salió de la tina con el espíritu libre y aguerrido de nuevo, si no había funcionado –que ya lo intuía- un método le quedaba otro y pondría todo de su parte, pero no se resignaría a morir, como en esas historias trágicas de veelas enamoradas, antes que sangre de esa criatura, también corrían en sus venas la de los Malfoy: magos de antiguo linaje, ¡no podía olvidarlo ni dejar de lado ese hecho!

Continuará

Sera como de tres capitulo así que prometo no tardarme y se que debería estar actualizando los otros fics, pero me encontré este en el baúl y quise terminarlo ¡Por fin!


	2. Avante

Agradeciendo a:

Alfy-Malfoy

LoveDamonSalvatore

Dora Malena

Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura

xonyaa11

elena

susigabi

DarySnape

Espero que no me hay faltado nadie y gracias a los lectores anónimos.

**2. Avante**

La academia era extenuante pero igualmente estimulante; los cursos y todas las cosas que se aprendían a diario, constituía un valor incalculable; las amistades que se forjaban en ese lugar eran verdaderas pues confiabas en otros para salvar tu vida y viceversa. Ron y él seguían siendo inseparables pero otras amistades surgían y así conoció a su pareja -a la primera oficial-, Marc Harris un chico: de uno ochenta de altura y de ojos aceituna, con piel clara y de cabello y barba color miel; era un hombre muy atractivo y era instructor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, en lo que Harry se destacaba de sobremanera, es por eso que llamo la atención de su profesor; pero claro que siendo alumno y maestro no podían iniciar un romance -por lo menos no visible- Por supuesto que la graduación no estaba lejos y eso era un aliciente para la pareja, que pensaba mudarse a vivir juntos.

00000000000000000000000

Meses después; el hombre frente a él no bromeaba y No, ¡tanto tiempo de ser conejillo de indias y le salían con esa idiotez! estaba apunto de cruciar a alguien. Los demás investigadores observaba atentos sus reacciones, Draco les lanzo una mirada asesina y prácticamente salieron corriendo, luego giro hacia McCarthy pero este ni se inmuto; en todo ese tiempo de convivir con Draco, se conocía todas sus rabietas y amenazas.

_ ¡¿Estas seguro?

_ Si, ya te lo he dicho mil veces, si tuviera otra respuesta… te la hubiese dado.

_ Lo dudo, tal vez lo que quieres es reírte de mi.

_ No, no es tan malo… mírate has bajado varios kilos y tu piel ya no es lo que era, incluso tus ojos se ven hundidos y ya he probado con todo para regresarte la vida.

_ Se que lo has hecho.

_ ¡¿Crees que no he buscado otra solución?

_ Si, se que lo hiciste, de hecho fuiste el único que se intereso por mi.

_ No, nos pongamos sentimentales que si esto funciona ¡¿Te imaginas las posibilidades?

_ La verdad no… ¡¿a quien en su sano juicio le interesaría hacer _esto_ si su vida no esta en peligro?

_ Los habrá, ya veras y tu y yo seremos famosos y…

_ Termina esa frase que con eso me convences –dijo socarrón el rubio.

_ Ricos.

_ Bien, lo que importa es que mi expectativas de vida, han subido enormemente... ¿Serás tu el…?

_ No es ético, nosotros somos los involucrados y eso seria poco viable.

_ Yo preferiría…

El rubio vio a su interlocutor y negó; el investigador tenia razón eso seria complicado y no quería afectar su amistad, lo era ya con todos ese tiempo juntos y luchando para dar con algo… y ¡Lo consiguieron, ambos lo hicieron! Asintió sonriendo y estrecho la mano de Lou, tenían un trato y sabia que Lou no lo dejaría tirado a la mitad de eso. Draco se retiro a su habitación -vivía en el laboratorio desde que ya no podía moverse con agilidad- y ahí descanso un rato; soñando con una vida fuera de ahí y plena. Por su pate Lou McCarthy se disponía buscar esa aguja en un pajar; ese hombre entre miles, que le diera un éxito seguro.

000000000000000000000000000

La cena en casa de sus amigos estuvo deliciosa, ¿sería por que fue pedida a domicilio? no importaba lo importantes era el buen rato que pasaron con ellos, Marc estaba dormido abrazado a su espalda, el sexo condimentado con un poco de vino, siempre era muy sensual y así con todo Harry aun no podía dormir, la risa cantarina de Rose aun estaba en su mente, e hiso aflorar su propia sonrisa, era una bebé muy tranquila, a menos que necesitara algo; pero eso lo demostraba con el espíritu Weasley que heredo de Ron. En su cama y con los brazos de su pareja rodeándolo se preguntaba; si ellos tendrían esa posibilidad, adoptar a un niño seria algo muy bueno y lo que consolidaría esa familia, el hablarlo con Marc aun le rondaba la cabeza; es verdad que ya tenían una relación de tiempo, ¿pero seria suficiente?

Los rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana y Harry no lo agradeció; apenas si había pegado el ojos en toda la noche, ya era hora de levantarse, se zafó de agarre de su novio y camino hasta la ducha par asearse, ese día dejaría los ejercicios ya que era domingo y no le apetecía. Bajo a la sala y llego hasta la cocina; el ventanal mostraba el despertar de la ciudad y Harry terminó por resignarse. La cocina americana se lleno de olores deliciosos, pues al moreno le gustaba cocinar y no lo hacia mal, modestia aparte; Marc bajo las escaleras atraído por el olor y saludo a su moreno con un beso.

_ Eso huele delicioso.

_ Espero que te guste.

_ Todo lo que cocinas.

_ Si, me gustaría verte cuando me voy de misión.

_ Pido comida a domicilio.

_ Ahora que solo somos nosotros.

_ ¿De que hablas? –decía el rubio trigo, masticando su comida.

_ Marc… llevamos ya año y medio juntos.

_ Si, el mejor tiempo de mi vida.

_ Y el mio… veras, yo quisiera… una familia…

_… ¿Por familia te refieres a una mascota?

_ No precisamente… Tú, yo y… un niño.

_ ¡¿Oh? Eso es… repentino.

_ No tanto, sabias que algún día llegaríamos a eso.

_ Cuando nos conocimos en la academia, no paso por mi cabeza que buscaras algo así, somos una pareja gay y eso no conlleva hijos… bueno al menos no para mi, a pesar de todo a mi no me disgusta el no poder tener propios.

_ Pero… podemos adoptar.

_ Harry tu hablas como si fuera eso muy fácil o peor aun como si ya lo hubiese pensado mucho ¿desde cuando lo pensaste?

_ Yo no me consideraba Gay y el tener una familia era una de mis metas a futuro.

_ Nunca me lo dijiste.

_ Supuse que lo querrías también.

_ ¡¿Por que habría de quererlo? No es como si soñara que alguien dependiera de ese modo de mí.

_ Eso es muy egoísta e… infantil.

_ No. Es muy maduro, saber que no estas preparado ni deseas ser padre.

_ Pensé que ambos lo deseábamos.

_Pues no -al ver el gesto de dolor del moreno Marc rectifico- no por el momento… tal vez mas adelante.

Harry suspiro y asintió era lo mas que podía sacar de su novio y presionarlo no funcionaria, esperar un poco no les hacia daño y puede que hasta su relación se solidificara.

Ese domingo se la pasaron remoloneando en su sillón, mas la espina estaba clavada en el corazón de Harry.

El lunes de regreso en su trabajo Ron y él, atendieron algunas llamadas sin importancia antes del almuerzo y a esa hora conversaban de lo ocurrido.

_ No lo justifico… pero es lógico que lo hayas tomado por sorpresa.

_ ¡¿Sorpresa? El sabe de mi pasado y ni por eso se le ocurrió que deseaba algo que no tuve.

_ Bueno, pero es un buen hombre, seguramente lo aceptará… solo dale tiempo.

_ Eso es lo que hago.

Una cabellera castaña se vio a lo lejos y Hermione camino hasta su mesa, Ron la saludo con algo de preocupación.

_ ¿Pasa algo?

_ No, solo deseaba conversar con ustedes.

_Me asustaste pensé que te llamaron de la guardería o algo así.

_ No Ron, Rose esta bien… quería contarles… las nuevas antes de que la prensa se entere.

_ Para que te interese tanto; debe ser algo muy bueno.

_ Si, sobretodo para ti Harry.

_ ¡¿Para mi?

_ Si… hoy llego una petición al Wizengamot, para la patenté de un nuevo tratamiento y el poder experimentar en magos.

_ ¿…?

_ La patente es para… el tratamiento de gestación en… magos.

_ ¡¿Cómo? –corearon los dos Aurores.

_ Si, uno de los investigadores de la Universidad Mágica… quiere patentar esto, pero antes requiere algunos experimentos y el permiso para ello.

_ No estas jugando verdad Herm –decía emocionado Harry.

_ ¿Crees que podría jugar con algo tan serio?

_ No, mi esposa no es así –contestaba, orgulloso pelirrojo.

_ Merlín eso seria… seria… ¡Maravilloso!

_ Pero no te apresures; apenas harán pruebas, y escogerán a los candidatos.

_ ¿Dónde?

_ No, se lo que estas pensando Harry Potter y eso no esta bien.

_ Seria… una opción.

_ No Harry; esto te lo dije por que no perdieras las esperanzas pero, no para que te entregaras a la ciencia.

_ Pero Herm –decía el moreno con ojos dulces- por favor – la castaña se negaba, hasta que el pelirrojo, que no había intervenido; le dijo muy serio.

_ Dale esa oportunidad cariño.

_ ¡Ron! ¡Esta bien! el se llama Lou McCarthy y su laboratorio esta en…

Ahí parado frente al edificio; Harry sentía que un nuevo futuro se vislumbraba, la cuestión era atraparlo y no dejarlo ir. Si su pareja no deseaba formalizar, el podría tener su familia sin su ayuda. Cruzo las puertas mágicas que simulaban una fuente y camino hasta la recepción, la bruja que atendía; lo vio con algo de sorpresa pero, no perdió su profesionalismo y si se asombro por sus preguntas no lo hizo notar. Con las indicaciones bien memorizadas el moreno camino hasta el lugar, su sorpresa se transformó en angustia al notar la gran cantidad de aspirantes, algo cohibido se situó en uno de los pilares y espero a que el Medimago investigador saliera a darle informes.

00000000000000000000000

Una semana antes, en uno de los cuartos de operaciones -que habían acondicionado- el rubio de ojos plata sudaba a mares y apretaba los labios tratando de aguantar el dolor, los sedantes no funcionaban en el, por su sangre –jodida sangre según su opinión- veela y por eso no se los daban, apretando las sabanas y queriendo que lo abrieran por completo para sacar a _ese_… pequeño de él. Lou lo tranquilizo.

_ Vamos, aquí no hay nadie que no te conozca; puede gritar si quieres,

_ ¡Muerete!

_ Si también eso sirve.

_ ¡Cierra tu puta boca y sácalo ya!

_ Ahora se lo que sienten los padres –el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada- ya, ya a ver te lanzare un Desmaius, no solo será un momento, las pociones no funcionan ¿tienes otra idea?

El rubio negó y espero el hechizo, fue rápido e indoloro y se fue a una viaje de ensueño por los diferentes caminos de sus recuerdos, a él le parecieron días y sin embargo, en el plano físico abrían mágicamente el vientre y sacaban a la cosita rosada y chillona de dentro de su… Padre.

Para su equipo y él mismo; que Scorpius naciera era un triunfo, como lo fue vencer su debilidad y casi muerte de Draco ocho meses y medio antes. Encontrando al donador idóneo para que los genes veela no rechazaran el _producto_ y consideraran que el rubio estaba emparejado pues con su _cría_ en camino se le creyera un veela completo, engañando así a su herencia… sin morir, sin su pareja.

Por eso; ese niño era como su máxima prueba fehaciente de que su experimento e investigación fue un rotundo éxito; teniendo datos y muestras del rubio podían darles una familia propia a los magos que la desearan. Y no solo hablaban de los ingleses, sino los del mundo mágico entero. Es verdad que ellos tuvieron la suerte de encontrar a uno de los pocos especímenes con sangre mezclada y no solo eso; si no en proceso de fallecer, desesperado por buscar una _cura_. Sin dejar de lado la amistad que habían forjado a lo largo de ese tiempo Lou considero que Draco y él se ayudaron mutuamente. Y Scorpius era… de todos en ese lugar.

0000000000000000000000

Harry espero, como todos y los diez minutos le parecieron horas; pero cuando la bruja en bata azul aprecio por la puerta y los llamo a atender la información, se espabilo de inmediato.

_ Cada uno tendrá su turno, se les dará su ficha y en esta semana se harán los exámenes, aquí no cuentan las recomendaciones, ni el dinero, lo que buscamos es la capacidad de su cuerpo y si son adaptables. Pasen por este lado en final se les dará su numero y día de cita. Uno a uno paso y se les atendió sin verlos preferentemente, algunos salían muy emocionados y otros nerviosos, pero todos sin arrepentimiento de estar en ese lugar. El moreno camino con su pergamino en su bolsa y una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, por eso cuando vio una cabellera rubia en la sala de cafetería sonrió condescendiente, ese rubio platinado era inconfundible y camino hasta ese lugar, mas un hombre vestido de enfermero; lo detuvo.

_ Esta área solo es para personal autorizado.

_ Bueno, es que deseaba saludar a un conocido.

_ Lo siento no puede pasar.

El moreno asintió y camino en dirección contraría; no pensaba molestar a quienes le convertiría en realidad su sueño, salió al patio y antes de cruzar la fuente; vio el jardín que rodeaban el edificio, a lo lejos una enfermera que cargaba a un pequeño, y la curiosidad de Harry se activo de inmediato y vigilando hacia todos lados; se acerco, como no vio a nadie se encamino hasta la chica, con una sonrisa -la mejor que tenia-.

_ Hay un clima perfecto para disfrutarlo y sobre todo para… -señalo hacia el bultito envuelto.

_ Niño, es un niño.

_ ¿Suyo?

_ Si, es mio y de todos aquí.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Es hijo de uno de nuestros colegas.

_ Oh… puedo… cargarlo –la mujer lo vio y le pareció extraño que un hombre deseara cargar a un bebé, pero la mirada anhelante del hombre frente a ella; la convenció.

_ Tómelo con cuidado y sostenga su cabecita.

Harry obedeció las indicaciones y sostuvo al pequeño en sus brazos, este bostezaba somnoliento pero no lloraba, los cabellos que se notaban en su cabeza… se veían claros… muy claros, luego esa nariz respingada y el niño abrió lo ojos… plata, el moreno vio a la enfermera y con algo de asombro pregunto.

_ Es un… Malfoy –la mujer lo vio con el ceño fruncido y quiso arrebatarle al niño.

_ ¡¿Ese es un problema para usted? ¡Démelo!

_ No, no, yo conozco a su padre… Fuimos juntos al colegio ¡Y por supuesto que no me molesta!

_ …

_ Siento mi reacción, pero la ultima vez que vi a su padre… me dio una impresión… diferente, supongo que solo bromeaba.

La enfermera no entendía que hablaba ese hombre, pero unos pasos y una voz autoritaria se escucho a su espalda.

_ Candy, por qué deja a Scorpius a un desconocido.

_ ¡Lo siento Sanador McCarthy! –la mujer retiro a niño de los brazos de Harry y se fue, pero no así el sanador qué veía al moreno muy molesto.

_ Esta área no es para visitantes y usted no debería estar aquí, ¿que es lo que quiere aquí?

Harry se sintió como si fuese pillado en una falta grave y se disculpo de inmediato.

_ Lo siento, es que me dio curiosidad ver a un bebé, y vine ¡pero no se volverá a repetir!

_ ¡Claro que no! No quiero verlo de nuevo por aquí.

_ ¡No! En verdad lo siento; pero no lo volveré a hacer ¡no me excluya de los candidatos!

_ ¡¿Usted?

_ Si, yo quiero participar en su proyectó.

Lou vio al hombre frente a él y estuvo punto de reír por la ironía, ese hombre no sabia, que pudo tener… mas de lo que ese proyectó podría ofrecerle y sin mover un solo dedo… y lo había rechazado sin meditar; sonrío condescendiente.

_ Esta bien, retírese, nos vemos en sus pruebas.

_ Si, ¡Gracias!

_ De nada –se fue riendo McCarthy, eso tenía que contárselo a Draco.

0000000000000000000000000

Esa noche Harry le dijo adiós a su pareja, Marc no estaba dispuesto a enfrascarse en esa nueva aventura con él y el moreno no lo amaba como para dejar de lado sus sueños.

00000000000000000000

Lejos de ahí a esa misma hora Draco acunaba a su hijo, tal vez no era una modelo de _Madre_ pero un buen padre si lucharía por serlo, Scorpius dormía tranquilo con sus sentidos llenos de la esencia de su único progenitor, no había mas pero no lo necesitaba; en esos brazos se sentía seguro y contento.

Continuará

¿Creían que Draco era uke…? pues no. Solo por las circunstancias.


	3. Encuentro

Perdón por la tardanza.

**3 .Encuentro**

La tarde en que se dieron las fichas para los aspirantes; Draco esperaba en el laboratorio su gusanito -como lo llamaba- este ya venia a su encuentro en los brazos de Candy, camino con rapidez hasta ellos y sostuvo a Scorpius. De pronto unas nauseas nacieron desde lo mas profundo de sur ser y esto hizo; incluso que se tambaleara; Dave el colega de Lou; camino hasta él muy preocupado.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre Draco?

-… No… lo se…

El rubio sintió como si parte de su ser quisiera salir y esto le provocaba mucho dolor; de pronto sintiendo que no podía resistirse dejo salir lo que fuera… que tenia. Una especie de aura lo rodeo y se empezó a diseminar dejando prácticamente rendidos a sus pies, a todos los integrantes del equipo que trabajaba en el laboratorio. Esa aura se centro en Scorpius y lo rodeo por unos minutos. Draco sentía que la molestia menguaba conforme dejaba salir esa fuerza. Los magos y brujas a su alrededor sentían los efectos de una excitación sorprendente, casi dolorosa. La puerta se abrió y el Medimago McCarthy entro, sintiendo un poco el ambiente; grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Afuera! ¡Todos afuera!

Ayudo a algunos a salir y los otros lo consiguieron por su propio pie. Lou cerro la puerta dejando al padre y a su… cría solos; sabia lo que pasaba y sentía que era su culpa; pero era mejor que Draco no lo supiera. Dave Walker se acerco a su colega, aun respirando con dificultad.

-¡¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

-Si, Allure a su máximo esplendor.

-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué lo provoco?

-Potter, estuvo aquí.

-¡Lo vio!

-No… cargo a Scorpius.

-¡¿Cómo pudo?¡¿Quién lo permitió?

-Candy no lo conoce, ni sabe las precauciones que se deben tomar en estos casos, tenia a Scorp en el jardín y Potter estuvo aquí para las admisiones.

-Que ironía.

-Si pero una ironía; que nos costo un episodio como este.

-Ahora tendremos que dejar a Draco y a Scorpius aislados; pues si la parte veela de Draco considera que debe _marcar_ _su territorio_; no dejara de emanar esta fuerza, hasta que el propio bebé lo calme.

-Y esto nos retrasara… pero es mejor; sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviera ardiendo.

-Yo entre después… pero es impresionante. Mi padre me advirtió de esto pero no se compara, que te lo cuenten a que lo sientas.

-Tu padre, cuando fuiste a verlo. ¡¿Y por que no nos advertiste?

-Es una enseñanza de Druidas, o sea que se pasa de generación en generación ¿me pregunto si esto también se podrá trabajar?... seria un potente afrodisiaco.

-No lo creo, si no lo manejamos podría ser mortal.

-Pero es tan tentador…

-¡No Lou! ¡Eso seria una locura!

-Bien, solo decía. Bueno déjame hacerle alguna seña a Draco para que se vaya a su habitación –el Medimago toco el cristal del laboratorio y el rubio volteó a verlo -pero parecía ausente-; McCarthy le señalo el ala de habitaciones y el de ojos plata después de un rato asintió y camino a la salida -con dirección a su habitación-; por supuesto que todo el personal fue desalojado para que Draco no _lastimara_ a nadie mas- Es la primera vez que _lo utiliza_ y por eso se descontrolo; hay que hacer pruebas, para ayudarlo a que lo maneje sin lastimarse ni a los demás.

- Si. Me duele la cabeza, vamos a comer algo.

-Solo piensas en comer, Dave.

-No, también pienso en cenar y desayunar.

-¡Oh por Merlín!

-Oye, estamos de acuerdo en que el episodio fue por Potter pero… ¿Por qué?

-Tú tienes una novia…

-Tengo un novio y esta frente a mí.

-Dave -el castaño sonrió- bien has de cuenta que yo -tu novio-, te dejo y no solo eso si no que salgo con otros ¿Qué sentirías?

-Ganas de matarte.

-Pues ahí lo tienes, Draco noto el aroma, _la esencia_ de Potter; en su bebé.

-Si lo se… pero…

-La _esencia_ de Potter... y los chicos con los que _ha estado_; o por lo menos de la pareja actual.

-¡Oh cielos, si Scorpius no estuviese!

-Si… Draco hubiese sufrido mucho. Me alegro de que lo encontráramos.

-Mas bien; él vino a buscarnos.

-Es un chico que no se dio por vencido, como haya sido es bueno que nos conociéramos.

-Lo fue; mi científico loco -dijo Dave tomando y apretando la mano de Lou-. Seria mejor advertirle a Draco que Potter estará por aquí y así evitara que se vean, podría ser peligroso.

-SI y mas para Harry Potter; pero si, es mejor decirle y todos debemos trabajar para que no tengan contacto.

000000000000000000000000

Scorpius comía sin poner atención a nada a su alrededor, mientras su padre y autonombrado tío conversaban.

-No dejes los vegetales Draco; has dado mucho a tu hijo y esos nutrientes te hacen falta ahora.

-Oye, suenas como una madre.

-Es que tengo dos niños que cuidar.

-No juegues Lou.

-No te enojes. Y come… por cierto ¿sabes a quien tenemos entre nuestros posibles candidatos?

-No, ya te dije que a mi me digas cuantas ganancias llevamos, por cierto que hasta ahora ninguna.

-¿Y que esperabas apenas haremos las pruebas?

-Esto es bastante lento.

-Bueno si, esto es así.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué?

-A quién tenemos de candidato.

-Posible candidato… a Harry Potter.

-¡¿Que?

-No te exaltes, no es como si no fuera factible… con lo que sabemos de él, lo raro es que no viniera.

-Busca una familia, ¿para cual de todos con los que se acuesta?

-Oye, eso es cruel y poco cierto.

-Si bueno eso dile a mi sangre veela. Y no creo que haya muchos del mundo mágico que no _conozcan_ a Harry Potter.

-¿Como puedes asegurarlo?

-¡¿Lo defiendes?

-No, bueno… no es como si permaneciera célibe por el resto de su vida; y no creo que se _acueste_ con muchos.

-Y dices que no lo defiendes; ¡el me rechazo! ¡Y casi muero!

-Pero no moriste… además ¡¿como esperabas que te creyera? Yo mismo tuve que analizar tu sangre para creerte.

-Aun así… merecía el beneficio de la duda –Draco miro a su hijo y sonrió-… no la verdad es que estoy dolido; eso es todo.

-¿Y que harás?

-Tú sabes que no puedo verlo, si ahora mismo con esta conversación, estoy deteniendo mis instintos veelas; con todo el autocontrol que poseo… lo mataría si lo tuviera enfrente.

-Tu no; tus instintos, como dices.

-Si me lo encuentro… mi olfato podrá sentir a sus parejas en su piel… y eso despertarían los celos asesinos… es mejor de este modo… yo no lo volveré a buscar y si anda por aquí; simplemente lo evitare.

-La opción más viable; estoy de acuerdo.

-Espera un segundo... ¡el ataqué! ¡El toco a mi niño!

-Cálmate, ya no lo hará mas, fue un accidente que no volverá a ocurrir.

El rubio suspiro abatido.

-Solo mantenlo alejado de mi y de Scorpius.

-¡Lo haremos cuenta con todos nosotros! –aseguro alegre Lou.

-Y de verdad que no le guardo rencor… no creo odiarlo, deseo que tenga una buena vida… lejos de nosotros.

000000000000000000000000

Los pantalones sueltos: listos, el pijama: lista, las cosas de aseo personal: listas y ¿Qué faltaba? Se preguntaba el moreno, al perecer nada; pero es que sus nervios le ganaban la partida y temía olvidar algo importante… algo importante… ¡Las muestras! Con un _Accio_ los frascos llegaron a acomodarse en su estuche; se suicidaría si no lo aceptaban por no llevar eso.

Se volvió a ver en el espejo y acomodo su túnica, no seria que el físico o vestimenta contara; pero nunca estaba de mas tomar precauciones; sobretodo si Malfoy tenia algo que ver en el proyecto. Pues según la enfermera el era _uno de sus colegas_; y si ese rubio estaba molesto por lo que había sucedido hace meses lo juzgaría con monóculo y buscando cualquier defecto para no aceptarlo… Pero recordó; que la ultima vez, el rubio había sido mas amable, pero no sabia si eso había cambiado. De pronto se acordó de ese pequeñito y su corazón salto de emoción, tal vez el rubio seria mas amable, desde el nacimiento de su hijo… su hijo. Él también quería uno a quien darle todo su amor y sus cuidados. La chimenea se escucho y las voces de sus eternos compinches se escucharon en la planta baja.

-¡Harry ya estamos aquí! ¿Estas listo?

-¡Vamos hermano, que quiero pasar a comer antes!

El moreno sonrió al escuchar a Ron y encogió su equipaje no quería hacerlos esperar. Bajo las escaleras y sus amigos lo saludaron; luego los tres partieron con rumbo a la Universidad. Al llegar buscaron la cafetería y tomaron un desayuno ligero: Hermione y Harry; pues Ron comió por los dos.

Con algo de nervios el moreno entrego su ficha y le asignaron número de cama; serian cuatro por habitación. Harry con sus datos anotados regreso hacia sus amigos.

-Deséenme suerte.

-Lo conseguirás Harry, lo mereces –decía la chica con toda confianza.

-¡Y yo seré el padrino!

Ellos se despidieron con abrazos -igual de apretados- del moreno y este entro a las salas, busco el número de cuarto y entro. Dos hombres más estaban ahí y lo saludaron.

-Hola, yo soy Alix Miller –se presento un rubio algo joven.

-Y yo Christ Lewis –siguió un castaño de mas de treinta años o eso parecía.

-Mi nombre es…

-¡Harry Potter! -dijeron al unísono los dos hombres.

-Si.

-No te preocupes; sabemos quien eres pero todos venimos por lo mismo, así que somos iguales –comento el que se veía de mas edad: Christ- mi esposo y yo tenemos ya quince años de casados y cuando supimos de este _adelanto_ en la Medimagia decidimos inscribirnos, él esta en la habitación 404.

-¡¿Los dos? –pregunto Alix.

-Si, queremos tanto ser padres; que no nos importaría ser el que lo… gestara.

-Oh y si los dos quedan… -seguía cuestionando el joven de ojos azules y rebelde bucles rubios.

-Pues… ¡tendríamos gemelos! –comenzó a reír Christ.

-Cierto; pues yo vengo en representación de mi novio; la verdad es que también queremos una familia, y siendo jóvenes no se nos permiten adoptar, además mi Damien; esta por graduarse y yo tengo un negocio propio así que es mas fácil para mi. ¿Y tu Harry?

-Yo… pues siempre quise tener hijos, también pensé en la adopción; pero… él… no deseaba… tener responsabilidades.

-Siento haber preguntado.

-Esta bien, ahora tendré a mi bebé para mi solo.

-¡Así se habla! -dijo Alix.

- A veces sucede con ciertas personas; que no son muy maduras para tomar responsabilidades.

-Tienes razón Christ.

La puerta se abrió y un Medimago entro.

-Buenas tardes señores ustedes serán tres ya que… no hay mas candidatos; pero no se preocupen, por ese motivo serán los primeros.

Los tres se vieron y sonrieron algo nerviosos, luego tomaron sus muestras y caminaron detrás del Medimago.

-Soy el Medimago Dave Walker, y seré su guía en este lugar y proyecto.

-Sanador Walker, Draco Malfoy ¿en que área trabaja?

-Esa información; señor Potter no es importante y además poco interesante para usted -Dave evito contestar-. Ya estamos aquí

Una gran sala con varios aparatos que funcionaban con magia; vitrinas repletas de pócimas y varios laboratoristas pocionistas, especialista en herbologia y por supuesto los expertos en seres mágicos; estaban en ese lugar. Los tres hombres se miraron entre si y esperaron las indicaciones de su guía; el castaño los veía con una sonrisa amable tratando de infundirles confianza. El primero por supuesto fue Christ quien armándose de valor se acerco para que tomaran sus muestras y lo llevaran hasta donde los aparatos mágicos medirían todo su organismo; buscando la compatibilidad con los genes que habían clonado de Draco. El turno siguió para Harry quien inicio todo el proceso con una sonrisa tatuada en sus facciones; y por último Alix a quien su optimismo le ayudo a soportar las pruebas de sangre y su revisión… genital con estoicismo.

Ese fue el primer día de nuestros tres postulantes y casi a madia noche les permitieron regresar a su habitación donde cayeron rendidos a un sueño reparador y lleno de ilusiones.

00000000000000000000000

Draco por su parte veía como todos los aspirantes pasaban por esas pruebas y por primera vez agradeció que su herencia le permitiera concebir de manera _natural_… sin pasar por ese suplicio. Eso demostraba la teoría de Lou de que muchos hombres deseaban esa posibilidad. Su tratamiento solo fue que introdujeran en el… ¡Dementores! Si fue traumante; y pensar que en Irlanda en un lugar; que solo pocos conocían... se encontraba el otro padre de Scorpius; un iniciado y joven Sacerdote Druida, pariente o algo así de Lou. Que por supuesto descendía de este linaje de magos antiguos.

000000000000000000000

Salieron a desayunar; solo Alix y Harry -ya que Christ fue por su esposo para pasar tiempo juntos-. Al doblar la esquina; el moreno pudo distinguir el inconfundible color de cabello rubio platinado; dejando a Alix con la palabra en la boca; hecho a correr. Su inagotable curiosidad no se quedaría tranquila hasta saber por que no le permitían -o eso sentía- ver a Malfoy.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy! –el rubio no giro la vista, pero la persona que iba a su lado si lo hizo, el jefe del proyecto Lou McCarthy lo detuvo.

-¡Señor Potter! -Lou pocas veces se molestaba pero al parecer Harry había conseguido enfadarlo… y bastante-; este lado de las instalaciones no esta permitido para los aspirantes.

-Solo quería saludarlo.

-Por su bien; no lo intente.

-¡¿De que habla?

-Regrese a la otra sala por favor.

-¡Ustedes están evitando que lo vea! ¡¿Por qué?

-¡Y usted esta a punto de perder su lugar en la investigación! –grito McCarthy; si ese hombre no entendía, no le quedaba otra opción que sacarlo de ahí; no pondría en peligro a su gente y a su amigo solo por la curiosidad del Héroe. Una mancha rubia llego corriendo hasta ellos.

-No volverá a suceder se lo aseguramos ¿Verdad Harry? –decía Alix quien al escuchar al Medimago proferir esa amenaza, quiso ayudar a Harry.

-No… se lo aseguro –acepto el moreno.

-Bien; regresen a su ala por favor.

-Si sanador.

El Medimago se retiro y los chicos retomaron su camino hacia el comedor; Alix aun aferraba al moreno del brazo.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre gritarle a McCarthy?¡¿Acaso no sabes que es el jefe del proyecto?

-Si; me ofusque.

-¿Por que?

-Creo que hay un conocido en este lugar y que están haciendo todo lo posible por que no lo vea –el rubio lo veía con curiosidad-… tal vez solo es paranoia. Vamos a comer.

-Si.

Por la tarde, las pruebas reiniciaron; no duraron mucho por lo que a las siete de la noche los aspirantes, ya estaban en sus habitaciones o libres para hacer visitas sociales; por lo menos muchos de ellos, pues nuestro protagonista; deambulaba con su inseparable capa de invisibilidad buscando donde se alojaba o trabajaba Draco; claro que de paso podría ver al regordete y lindo Scorpius; no se daría por mal servido. Camino por varios corredores, hasta escuchar a varias personas hablando dentro de una de las salas de descanso, se acerco y espero a que alguien abriera -pues necesitaban comprobación de varita- espero uno poco mas de diez minutos y vio que su propio guía venia hojeando unos pergaminos; demasiado interesado en ellos como para poner atención a algo mas, fuera de estos. El Medimago Walker coloco la varita y espero a que el hechizo le reconociera; se abrieron las puertas y solo las habilidades de Auror de Harry servirían como para entrar antes de que el hechizo se activara de nuevo.

00000000000000000000

Escucho su voz y de inmediato su respiración se acelero, sus instintos lo empujaban hacia su pareja pero sabía que ese encuentro nunca podría ser, no… si deseaban seguir con vida los dos. Además su Scorpius era el único hombre en su vida prefería que eso siguiera así; hasta que Lou encontrara la formula para que dejara de _rechazar_ parejas. Lou se quedo hablando con Potter, lo que le dio fuerzas para seguir avanzando sin mirar atrás, corrió hasta su habitación y busco a su hijo en la cuna, ahí estaba chupándose el dedo y durmiendo tranquilamente. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo acuno; todos sus sentidos se anestesiaron poco a poco ¡Como agradecía a Merlín tener a su gusanito! No solo le había salvado la vida; si no le había dado la fuerza para seguir adelanté y la autonomía de un mago _normal_. Viendo a su unigénito se preguntaba ¿cuanto más se podía amar? ¿Que como se amaba aun hijo? No dudaba que necesitaba a una pareja… pero por el momento se conformaría… con su mano derecha. El rubio se rio con su propia broma. Decidió dar un paseo por el jardín; en lo que Dave y Lou se desocupaban, pues a ellos les tenía más confianza como para comentar los avances de los solicitantes.

A la hora de la cena Draco trataba de comer sin que las bromas de los laboratoristas; lo hicieran hacer algún estropicio y es que estos magos y brujas la pasaban mal con muchos de los candidatos; pues muchos de ellos hacían cada pregunta. ¿Podrá ser de mi pareja o aquí me lo _escogerán_? ¿Es necesario que ustedes _vean_ el momento de la concepción? ¿Pude escoger de qué sexo quiero que sea? El rubio se soltó a reír estruendosamente, es que ni siquiera _él_ pudo escoger nada ¡Por Merlín!

-Y ¿Tú serás el juez oficial? –preguntaba a McCarthy.

-¿De que hablas?

-Bueno es que… _si vemos el momento de a concepción… _podríamos hacer apuestas –continuaba Draco.

-¡Oh cállate Draco!

-Vamos Lou; siendo tú el jefe; eres el _responsable_ –decía una Geraldine una Medibruja encargada de los exámenes físicos.

-No lo puedo creer ¡¿También tu Geraldine?

-Bueno aquí todos necesitamos dinero en lo que nos aprueben la patente –continuo la Medibruja.

Y de nuevo las risas se escucharon por todo el lugar. Scorpius veía todo muy divertido desde los brazos de Lou. En eso entro Dave ensimismado en sus pergaminos de resultados. Draco lo vio pero algo en el aire lo hizo marearse de nuevo; Lou vio su reacción y su giro hacia Dave.

-¿Dave te esterilizaste antes de venir? –no era un insulto, sino que Dave era el encargado del grupo de Harry.

-Si, perfectamente.

-Pues no lo creo, mira –señalo a Draco que estaba a punto de volver todos sus alimentos- Código Hiperion -grito Lou - todos se levantaron presurosos; esa era el código para a salir huyendo y dejar solos a Draco con su hijo- Estaban cerca de la puerta cuando un grito se escucho desde el rubio; este se cayo de rodillas y Dave corrió hasta él para sostener a Scorpius, pues las manos de Draco temblaban amenazando con dejarlo caer.

-¡¿Qué es esto? ¡Lou es más crítico que la última vez! –llamaba desesperado Dave a su pareja y compañero.

-Tu sal, yo me quedare.

El equipo se quedo tratando de ayudar en algo; uno de los pocionistas tropezó con algo y cayo aferrándose de lo primero que encontró… La figura de Harry Potter quedo descubierta y todos voltearon a verlo incluido Draco, quien con fuerza sobrehumana se levanto y tomo al moreno azotándolo contra la pared; lo tomo de la ropa y lo levanto a su altura -Draco le llevaba entre diez o doce centímetros a Harry- acerco su nariz a cuello de este y aspiro su olor; una mueca de furia mezclada con asco se instalo en las deformadas facciones de Draco y sus uñas le crecieron; semejando garras poderosas. Tomo el cuello de Harry y lo empezó a apretar. Su Allure estaba manando, pero mas que nada dirigida a su pareja; centrándose en él. Lou y Dave entregaron al bebé a Geraldine y Candy; y llamaron a los otros hombres del equipo; entre todos se lanzaron hacia Draco para separarlo de Potter, antes de que lo matara por ese arranque de celos. A pesar de ser cuatro no podían controlarlo… pero por fin poniéndose más rudos consiguieron su objetivo. Draco soltó a Harry y este cayo casi desmayado al suelo, lo último que alcanzo a ver el de ojos verdes fue como la Medibruja colocaba al pequeño rubio enfrente de Draco y este… dejaba de ponerle atención a él… para concentrarse en su hijo.

Dave llamo a algunos guardias y mando que se llevaran a Harry a su sala; saliendo con él para revisar que no estuviera muy lastimado, pero antes se giro hacia su pareja.

-Le diré que se vaya en cuanto este recuperado.

-No podemos rechazar a ninguno de los participantes… Pero… es lo mejor…

-No te preocupes esos -Dave señalo los pergaminos- son los resultados de su grupo; solo uno lo ha logrado y… no es Potter.

-… Lo siento por ellos, por los que no fueron aptos.

Dejaron de nuevo solo a Draco y a su nene y salieron algo mareados hacia sus respectivas habitaciones; Lou fue el único que se quedo afuera de la sala; para esperar a Draco y ver en que estado lo había dejado el incidente.

0000000000000000000

En una de los consultorios Harry descansaba después de ser sometido a varios exámenes, saliendo bien en todos ellos; al parecer solo había sido el susto y por supuesto el sentir la Allure de Draco, pero nada más; se podía decir que fue mínimo con lo que hubiese pasado; si el moreno hubiese encontrado solo a Malfoy. Pero como gracias a Merlín el hubiese no existe, el control de daños no fue necesario. Dave tomaba un vaso de wiski de fuego -necesitaba algo fuerte- mientras esperaba que Potter despertara.

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron poco a poco y enfocaron la vista; busco sus anteojos y alguien se los alcanzó.

-No se levante es mejor que descanse otro poco.

-¿Quién…? ¿Qué…

-Descanse señor Potter, que no me moveré de su lado, puede estar tranquilo.

Dave sonrió irónicamente, si Draco llegaba a ese lugar ni por que él estuviera ahí se salvarían ninguno de los dos. Lou entro y vio que Potter dormía plácidamente, la verdad es que a él mismo le entraron ganas de estrangularlo, por entrometido. Dave miro a su novio y lo acerco pará besarlo.

-No lo eximo de culpa pero, debimos contarle todo para que se mantuviera alejado por si mismo.

-No lo creo, al parecer a este hombrecito no le agrada que le prohíban algo.

-Eso fue muy sarcástico, se que estas molesto pero ponte en su lugar.

-Yo… no preguntes.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo hubiese dudado desde un principio… pero no me hubiese negado a la posibilidad.

-Tu querido mio eres hijo de Druida, naciste creciste y ¿maduraste? En este mundo, pero Potter no.

-Eso es cierto ¿pero por que quedarte en la inopia? ¿Por que no conocer más el mundo en el que vives?

-Definitivamente estas muy molesto, como para ser racional.

-Te lo dije, que no preguntaras.

-Además no crees; que con no ser adecuado para la investigación, es suficiente.

-Nunca quise eso, de hecho me duele ver que habrá rechazados y que sus sueños no se harán realidad.

-Confórmate con ayudar a unos cuantos; ya mejoraremos con cada caso y puliendo nuestro trabajo.

-Contar con Draco es lo que debemos hacer.

-Nuestro Dragón estará feliz de cooperar: si hay dinero de por medio.

-No puedes culparlo siempre ha sido pudiente y el no serlo; le duele mas que su condición.

-Si y así lo queremos.

-Si… te das cuenta se ha convertido en parte de nuestra familia.

-Si y eso que soy mestizo.

-¡Que grosero eres! Ya no le interesa eso.

-Lo se, solo bromeaba.

-¿Ya no distingue entre magos? -Preguntó una voz, los dos Medimagos voltearon y notaron que Harry los veía- Entonces ¿Qué le paso a Malfoy?

-Presentarme esta demás; ya hemos tropezado varias veces señor Potter.

-Si, sanador McCarthy.

-Bien, pues hace casi dos años y medio que Draco Malfoy; llego hasta mi laboratorio en la universidad; al parecer buscaba uno de los pocos especialistas en Seres mágicos; Desarrollo y genética de las criaturas mágicas y sus posibles descendientes; es mi especialidad, ya que mi padre me educo desde que supe caminar para entender, tratar y cuidar a los seres mágicos, en mi natal Irlanda. A lo que nos dedicamos es a seguir la líneas de sangre de sirenas, gigantes y…

-Veelas -concluyo Harry.

-Así es, ya ha sacado su conclusión.

-¡¿Entonces era cierto?

-Lo era, pero aquí mi colega Walker opina que usted no podía saberlo, ni creerlo.

-¿Y usted que opina?

-Ah… aun no se que opinar y es algo que no importa; de hecho su negativa fue la que inicio todo esto, así que por esa parte… estoy agradecido.

-No entiendo…

-Lou explícale y deja de dar rodeos.

-Pues, si estudio en poco en la escuela; debe de saber que una Veela sin su pareja puede llagar hasta a morir; ya sea por que lo rechace, por que ya esta casado o por que murió; en caso de Draco a pesar de su gran fuerza de voluntad, su cuerpo se estaba debilitando, y al parecer las pócimas que tomaba anteriormente el Profesor Snape se las preparaba y no estando él; ha sido muy complicado igualar su elaboración; bueno para no alargarme en mi relato. Le diré que el conocer a Draco nos hizo abrir un mundo de posibilidades y él permito que… lo examináramos.

-Eso no parece creíble.

-¡Oh señor Potter! no subestime el sentido de supervivencia del ser humano o mago; como quiera llamarlo; y si, Draco lo permitió, incluso coopero bastante; por mucho tiempo no lográbamos dar con la clave; hasta que aquí a mi colega, que es especialista en genética -Dave sonrió orgulloso- se le ocurrió que muchas veces el amor de una pareja… es compensado por el amor de un hijo, no sucede mucho pero existen casos; en eso hallamos la solución… Draco… gesto a Scorpius.

Continuara.

Agradeciendo a: xonyaa11, Murtilla, DarySnape, lo veremos-, yilam y svilesan. Mil gracias por sus comentarios o poner esta en sus historias favoritas.

Druidas: Estos hombre predicen el fu turo observando el vuelo de las aves. Todos los estados sociales están en su poder; solo ellos hablan el lenguaje de los dioses… Tomado del libro Mitología Celta. David Bellingham


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Origen**

Esa frase impacto a Harry, a decir verdad sus ideas corrían vertiginosas sin dejar que los sentimientos se apoderaron de él. Sin embargo la culpa estaba ganando la partida junto con la derrota; sentir que perdió algo que por derecho era suyo. Y oyendo esa conclusión, estaba apunto de estrellar la cabeza contra la pared; pero no era momento, pues los Medimagos aún seguían explicándoles las cosas.

-Scorpius fue un triunfo para todos nosotros y su gestación; nos lleno de esperanzas, esperanzas de poder ofrecer esta posibilidad, si lográbamos clonar las células que hacían que Draco pudiera _llevar_ el producto. No le diré que fue lindo para él, por que mentiría. Los constantes exámenes y muestras lo hacían sufrir; mas que nada por que su herencia del ser mágico, se resistía a que tocáramos su cuerpo; pero como él siempre ha dicho Soy un mago, antes que nada y yo mando sobre mi cuerpo así que con toda su magia; doblegaba a su parte veela, eso lo dejaba demasiado fatigado por lo que dormía constantemente. Con la ayuda de mi padre y varios sacerdotes; mas logramos que en un ritual antiguo y solo conocido por Druidas… Draco fuera… inseminado….

-¡¿Quien es…

- Oh, ni yo mismo lo se, se busco a uno de los jóvenes que se están preparando para ser sacerdotes y con toda la fuerza de estos magos, lograron que la parte veela de Draco lograra aceptar la inseminación… pero no crea que fue fácil ¡No! Para buscar al candidato idóneo se analizo el poder mágico, la herencia y por supuesto la sangre pura y si afortunadamente uno de los aspirantes coincidía con todas esa cualidades y el… dono su semilla…

-Oh… debió ser difícil para Malfoy.

-Pues la verdad es que la mayor parte del tiempo lo mantuvimos inconsciente. Fuera de eso, los esfuerzos… los suyo y los nuestros; tuvieron éxito y logramos aislar las células junto con parte de la magia o para decirle de otra forma; la cantidad y esencia de la magia que se necesitaba para el útero mágico. Y eso señor Potter… es lo que los ofrecimos a ustedes.

-¡Merlín esto es tan increíble! -dijo Harry, que aun no entendía por que siempre le pasaban las cosas a él.

-Mágico, solo mágico -dijo sonriente Dave- y bueno; aquí es donde termina la historia.

-No. falta que me digan ¿por que me alejaron de Draco y de Scorpius? ¿Porque me ataco?

-¿De verdad quiere saberlo? tal vez no le guste la respuesta.

-No me importa… hace mucho que detesto que me oculten las cosas.

-Es su decisión.

-Tienes que decírselo Lou.

-Pues vera mi estimado señor Potter, usted como ya sabe es su pareja elegida ¿Por qué? No lo sabemos, pero eso es real… lo rechazo y todo eso, pues contrario a lo que la magia esperaba él lo dejo de lado; pues simplemente dormimos sus instintos o mejor dicho, los enfocamos en Scorpius y eso lo salvo ¿Eso esta entendido? -Harry asintió- bien; usted por supuesto ha hecho su vida y supongo, ha tenido parejas ¿no?

-Solo una.

-¡¿Una? –Los dos Medimagos se vieron algo dudosos- pero me refiero a compañeros… sexuales –continuo Lou.

-¿Tengo que contestar?

-La verdad no, pero usted insiste en saber… el caso es que; para Draco aparte de sentir su rechazo, sintió… su infidelidad, solo para clasificarlo de alguna forma; por que usted no se la debía; ni nada por el estilo.

-No… pero ahora el me rechaza por eso.

-Rechazarlo es una palabra… linda, de hecho sus celos son capaces de matarlo.

-¡Eso es peligroso! –aseguro Harry.

-Si y se lo advertí; pero parece que no escucha mucho a los demás.

-¡¿Cómo podía saber?

-No se exalte, con dejarse de ver y estar lejos uno de otro; se soluciona además; créame que estamos cada vez mas cerca… de encontrar algo que lo haga inmune… y así pueda elegir por propia voluntad y no por instinto a su pareja… sea hombre o mujer.

-… Yo pensé que eso del _amor Veela_ era para siempre –dijo desilusionando Harry… y es que era como si te ofrecieran el paraíso y luego te botaran de él… sin haberlo disfrutado.

-¡Oh claro! Pero si puedo ayudarlo a que lleva una vida digna, lo hare –contesto serio Lou- bueno pues ya lo explicamos; ahora viene las malas noticias ¿Dave?

-Señor Potter lo sentimos pero usted… ha sido rechazado.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Están haciéndome esto por lo que sucedió!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso nos ofende! ¡¿Cree que jugaríamos con nuestra investigación de ese modo?

-Pues… que otra explicación me dan.

-Usted no sirve –dijo Lou.

-Lou, eso es muy cruel –amonesto Dave.

-Ya me harte; este hombre ¿que esperaba? que solo por su historia seria perfecto para esto, pues no señor; aquí no tiene nada que ver su poder, si no la compatibilidad con los genes y usted amigo… no la tiene.

-¡No la tengo! ¡¿Y entonces por que soy su pareja? -Harry estaba furioso.

-Precisamente… ¡Eso es! ¡Claro! ¡Eso es! –grito entusiasmado Dave –La magia que Draco utilizo; fue la que se creo cuando se sintió rechazado, la que transformo para aceptar a Scorpius, eso es la explicación, usted no es compatible… por que fue la causa del rechazo –se giro hacia la salida y siguió hablando- vamos; hay que ver cual de nuestro aspirantes tiene parecido o algo que se asemeje con el señor Potter… tal vez la firma mágica, el tipo de magia, el físico… ¡algo! -Dave salió mascullando acerca de pruebas y otras cosas; quedando solo, Lou y Harry

-Ahí tiene su explicación y gracias por darnos la pauta. Cuando se sienta mejor una enfermera lo acompañara hasta su habitación, ya es muy tarde para que se vaya hoy; pero mañana le agradeceré que nos deje.

-¡Me siento ofendido e insultado! ¡Y esto no se quedara así; veremos con el Ministerio!

-Es su decisión; se que tiene las influencias para detener esta investigación, hágalo; si así lo desea. Yo no puedo hacer nada; aunque me hubiese gustado saber… si habría niños con este método.

El Medimago salió y Harry se quedo sentado y rumiando, por supuesto que no se quejaría… pero de verdad sentía que eso; fue una maniobra para sacarlo de proyecto y de nuevo gano el enojo; ¡¿como se atrevían a tratarlo de esa manera? Cuando el era la pareja de… se quedo paralizado, no era nada en ese lugar… la causa y casi muerte de Draco, no era algo de que sentirse orgulloso… Scorpius ese niño precioso… pudo ser… Harry negó y se repuso; si creen qué se daría por vencido estaban muy equivocados. Necesita una explicación… algo que le dijera como acercarse a los rubios; Y como no hacerlo si eran su sueño hecho realidad… Y si, se equivoco al no creerle a Draco; mas ¿ese motivo para arrebatarle su felicidad? Que se comparaban sus otras aventuras o luchas con esto; ¡no! este era su futuro y felicidad… dejaría el alma en esa pelea. Que aun deseaba creer que era mentira lo del rechazo de compatibilidad… si dolía y mucho… pero el ya tenia un hijo y una pareja… Esos rubios eran suyos por derecho; y nadie se los quitaría… ni siquiera los avances de la medimagia y la genética. Se levanto y busco sus cosas, no podía perder tiempo quedándose a descansar. No, necesitaba ayuda e información y sabía quien se las proporcionaría. Dejo la enfermería y camino hasta su habitación, entro sigiloso para no despertar a sus compañeros y tomo todas su pertenencias, guardándolas con un pase de varita y se fue con rumbo a la salida. Esa noche había perdido una batalla… pero no la guerra.

0000000000000000000000000000

Draco abrió los ojos y sintió el calor que emanaba el cuerpecito de su _gusanito_, acerco la nariz a la hebras rubias y las aspiro, sintiendo como ese contacto lo llenaba de paz, tomo los deditos y los beso; para después seguir durmiendo… no deseaba recordar el episodio, ya lidiaría con las consecuencias al día siguiente… por esa noche solo anhelaba descansar y… olvidar.

000000000000000000000000

Dejo la maleta sin deshacer, ya le pediría a Kreacher que la deshiciera al siguiente día. Sonrió con nostalgia recordando que al partir; quiso ocuparse personalmente de todo lo que necesitaría, ahora que regresaba desilusionando, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo el equipaje, se desvistió y se metió a sus sabanas; dejando que las lagrimas de rabia desilusión e incertidumbre brotaran. No era justo que alguien hubiese decidido su futuro -de nuevo- sin consultarle. Su incredulidad le costaba demasiado y dirigió su enojo contra el rubio por no insistir; por no tratar con más ahínco… por no darle una oportunidad. El moreno sintiendo ganas de auto flagelarse se pregunto si había amado a Marc o solo era… buen sexo .El moreno se incorporo de golpe y aventó las sabanas levantándose y casi corriendo con dirección a la duchas; ahí abrió las llave y se metió a bañar; comenzó a enjabonar y restregarse con fuerza todo la piel… casi obsesivamente… se tallaba dejando la piel roja por la fricción. Ahora sus lágrimas eran abundantes, confundiéndose con las gotas de la regadera, poco a poco las fuerzas lo abandonaron y fue dejándose caer de rodillas, su cuerpo ardía pues lo había lastimado por el frote. Termino en posición fetal y con el agua aun mojándolo… ¿Cuánto paso? ¿Quien lo sabe? Kreacher apareció y vio que el joven señor no respondía cundo lo llamaba; así que temiendo que fuera algo de peligro, fue hasta la casa de los amigos del Señor. Con algo de disgusto les relato lo que sucedía y los dos de inmediato fueron al departamento.

Hermione preparó la cama mientras Ron secaba a su amigo y lo cambiaba; lo recostaron sin trabajo ya que el moreno se dejaba hacer y optaron por darle una poción para dormir sin sueños. Prefirieron ir a dormir; ya seria en unas horas que le preguntarían que había pasado, por su parte la castaña estaba dispuesta a llevar a las autoridades al laboratorio; si ellos tenían algo que ver en el estado de Harry.

Los aspirantes fueron llamados al comedor y uno a uno fue enviado a los diferentes laboratorios. Ese día se informarían los resultados. Algunos salían con una sonrisa plasmada en las caras, mientras otros decepcionados y tristes. Con los compañeros de Harry. Alix fue le elegido y Christ… rechazado- pero aun así tenia una gran sonrisa… Su esposo si era compatible y podría gestar a su hijo o hijos.

Las maletas se hicieron y muchos abandonaron el lugar con la leve esperanza de que el triunfo de esos embarazos, les abriría, otra posibilidad en el futuro.

Draco veía desde su habitación a todos los que habían sido rechazados y pesar de todo deseaba ayudarlos; pero eso no dependía de él, sino de la pericia de los investigadores. Con Scorpius en brazos vio el ultimo de los rechazados y cuando este desapareció en la fuente; salió de su habitación… para ver lo que su _episodio_ ocasiono; camino hasta el laboratorio principal buscando a Lou, y como si el mencionado lo supiera, ya venia a su encuentro.

-Draco… ¡Han sido mas de los que esperábamos! ¡Es todo un éxito!

-… Que bien… eso no dará muchos dividendos.

-No les podemos cobrar.

-¡¿Entonces de que sirve tener tantos?

-Paciencia Draco, esto te dará riqueza; pero primero tiene que ser aprobado.

-Y yo que ya quería buscar una casa para mi hijo y para mi.

-Bueno… ¿No estas a gusto aquí?

-… Estamos en un laboratorio.

-Pues…si.

-Lou… tu por que comes y vives, con tu trabajo; pero nosotros necesitamos un hogar como los magos normales.

-Tienes razón… se que te fastidia… pero ten paciencia.

-Pues no puedo hacer nada más… Lou…

-¿Si?

-¿Que sucedió?

-… Potter se coló al comedor… con una capa de invisibilidad…

-¡Como siempre!

-Tuviste un… incidente y estuviste punto de… ahorcarlo.

-Lo… lastime…

-Un poco… pero nada de peligro, tuve que contarle todo lo que ocurría y que Scorpius…

-Que lo geste… No lo creyó seguramente.

-Si… creo que si.

-¡¿Y que reacción tuvo?

-Draco… olvídalo, mejor ocúpate de ti de este gordito precioso - dijo jugando con el niño rubio.

-¡¿Gordito? Tal vez no lo sepas pero, los Malfoy solo estamos… saludables ¡Nunca gordos!

-Si… claro.

-Mira Lou, no soy un niño y si me dices que a… Potter no le importo que yo no mintiera… lo entenderé y no me deprimiré, tengo muchas cosa que hacer aun… para _morir_ por su nuevo rechazo.

El Medimago suspiro derrotado y busco las palabras correctas que no hicieran sufrir a Draco.

-Estuvo más ofendido y molesto por que fue rechazado en el proyecto.

-¡¿Fue rechazado?

-Si, según Dave al ser el que provoco esto con; la magia que tú creaste lo rechazo.

-Vaya… ¿y como reacciono?

-Oh… tal vez yo tengo que conseguir, para comprarte esa casa… pues al parecer el héroe hará que cancelen el proyecto.

-¡¿Qué?

-Si, el asegura que nosotros lo sacamos por el incidente contigo.

-Y lo lograra; si se lo propone el Ministro es su amigo y fue un combatiente.

-Lo se… creo que hasta aquí llego nuestro sueño… ¿Qué le diré a mi equipo?

-Que ese idiota egoísta, es el culpable.

-¿Y que lograre con decirles eso?

-Tienes razón… ¿crees que de verdad lo detenga?

-… tu lo conoces mejor.

-¡¿Yo?

-¡¿No?

-Pues muy cercanos no fuimos.

-Estamos jodidos.

-… Si el pequeño se comenzó a impacientar pues tenia hambre, así que empezó a gimotear- ya, ya la comida no se va ir Hiperion.

-Me gusta mas Scorp.

-Y por eso no lo llamo así, por que ustedes se lo acortan a _Scorp_.

-No seas tan estricto.

-Ya vamos; que este gusanito ya se muere de hambre.

-Si.

-… Tiempo… ¡Tiempo! ¡Eso es! Mandemos Potter a… la…

-¡Draco!

-Me refiero; que no se hay que distraerlo con algo ¡Lo que sea! Lo suficiente para que termines el proyecto y consigas la patente.

-Es buena idea… pero… ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Eso… aun no lo se.

00000000000000000000000000000

Despertó y busco sus gafas, se las coloco levantándose para iniciar un nuevo día y… volver a la deprimente realidad. Se metió a la ducha, se miro al espejo y su reflejo lo miro incrédulo.

-¡¿Con que gato dormiste?

El moreno vio que se refería a todas las marcas y rasguños en su piel. A pesar de que le habían puesto una poción para cicatrizar; aun tenía unas señales rosas que ya estaba desapareciendo. Ducharse ya era demasiado así que se mojo el cabello y busco ropa. Kreacher se presento.

-Señor amo, señor sus amigos lo esperan.

-Si… ahora bajo.

-¿Necesita algo?

-Nada, ve a atenderlos.

-Si amo.

Ya listo Harry bajo con lentitud las escaleras y fue hasta la cocina donde Hermione y Ron se alistaban para desayunar. Ambos lo vieron pero no preguntaron; en cambio saludaron y conversaron de temas banales. Terminando salieron a jardín a disfrutar del sol. La chica fue la que por fin inicio la conversación.

-¿Qué te hicieron? Sabes que cuentas con nosotros y que podemos acusarlos legalmente; si han…

-El mundo es muy injusto –el matrimonio se miraron entre ellos.

-Si lo es… a veces, con tantas guerras entre países y eso.

-No Ron, me refiero al mundo mágico… Desde que llegue no me ha dado nada… sin quitármelo después… y dejándome con más dolor… que si no lo hubiese tenido. Mis padres, Sirius… Y una familia propia.

-¿No fuiste elegido?

-… No y por si no fuera poco… me entere que me quitaron… mi familia sin siquiera darme cuenta –las dos personas frente a él no entendían- Hace casi tres años… Draco Malfoy llego hasta aquí y…

Harry les relato todo lo que había sucedido desde la visita del rubio a su departamento. Conforme la conversación avanzaba; la cara de Hermione se volvía cada más incrédulo. Ron escuchaba sin decir; ni preguntar nada. La tarde llego y se podía ver desde el ventanal en donde la charla aun se llevaba a cabo… el chico moreno concluyo su relato y sonrió tristemente.

-Pude ser un hombre de uno en un millón, con una pareja con genes veela capaz de concebir y darme hijos propios, alguien que me sería fiel, que me amaría y… ya no importa. McCarthy encontrara la cura y Draco me dejara de lado… como una enfermedad.

-¿Y estas conforme con eso? -pregunto la chica.

-No es algo que yo pueda decidir.

-No estoy de acuerdo en que los amenazaras… pero ¿Por qué no aprovechar esta ventaja?

-¿A que te refieres cariño? –decía el pelirrojo.

-Harry... ¡exige tu lugar al lado de tu compañero!

-¡No has oído que eso seria, como una sentencia de muerte! -insistía Ron.

-Si ese Medimago puede crear una cura para Malfoy… ¿No podría hacer algo para sus rechazos hacia Harry?

-Tienes razón Herm… no me rendiré y McCarthy me tendrá que ayudar.

-Claro que si y nosotros te acompañaremos a hablar con él.

-No… es mejor que yo vaya solo, no quiero que se sienta amenazado… no tanto –sonrió el chico de ojos verdes.

0000000000000000000

Los tres aparecieron en la entrada de los laboratorios; Harry entro y sus amigos lo esperaron afuera. El moreno camino con paso decidido y le pidió a la recepcionista que avisara a McCarthy, que deseaba hablar con él. Después de unos minutos. Lou llego y no se sorprendio de ver a Potter.

-¿Y señor Potter ya trae la orden de clausura?

-No… aun no, si usted me hace un favor… yo olvidare el asunto.

Lou lo miro y sonrió, ese era el momento que Draco y él esperaban… _la imprudencia Gryffindor_ lo había llamado Draco.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

-Usted esta haciendo la cura para Draco… yo quiero lo contrario… deseo que el me siga amando, queme siga considerando… su pareja.

-Eso es casi imposible.

-Usted ha dicho casi… por que no crear lo posible, usted podrá logarlo… su equipo y usted.

-Pues… no lo se… tal vez… pero…

-¡Dígame si hay una posibilidad!

-Mi padre tal vez lo sepa.

-¡¿Su padre?

-Si es un Druida, su grupo y él nos ayudaron con la inseminación de Scorpius, ellos son conocedores de las criaturas mágicas… por siglos han convido con ellas y las conocen mejor que nadie. ¡¿Qué no me puso atención anteriormente?

-… ¿Y donde lo encuentro?

-Irlanda en… Falias –al ver que Harry no entendía continuó- yo le hare un mapa.

- ¿Y me ayudara?

-… Si, si lo convence, pero esto es muy lejos y tal vez tarde no se… meses.

-Eso es poco… si con este viaje logro que… Draco ya no me rechace.

-Claro –Lou se sentía culpable por enviar _inútilmente_ a ese lugar al moreno, pero su investigación debía seguir.

-¿Pue… puedo ver a Scorpius?

-No lo creo señor Potter, no es viable.

-Yo… me lave muy bien y podría higienizarme.

El Medimago vio al chico frente a él, por primera vez… con detenimiento y sin prejuicios. Y lo que veía no le gustaba, ese hombre, toda su persona gritaba por amor y por sentirse parte de algo, se notaba el inmenso amor que deseaba dar… lastima que no pudiese ayudarlo.

-Espere aquí y lo llevaran a esterilizar, y roguemos por que Draco no lo perciba, traeré a Scorpius.

-¡Gracias!

Lou dejo a Harry en la recepción y ordeno que lo llevaran para la esterilización; mientras el camino hasta el comedor donde Draco conversaba con Dave en lo que Scorpius era bañado en su habitación por Candy. Lou se acerco a los dos hombres y se dejo caer nada elegantemente sobre la butaca,

-Esta aquí.

-…

-Insiste en ver a Scorpius antes de irse de viaje… por meses.

-Bueno algún sacrifico debe haber –contesto por fin el rubio- ¿A donde va de viaje?

-A Falias.

-¿Con tú padre? ¡¿Lo mandaste con tu padre? –cuestionaba Dave.

-Pues… necesitamos tiempo y esto nos dara el suficiente.

-¿Y a que va? -pregunto Draco.

-…

-¿Lou?

-… Cree que dará con algo que lo haga… congraciarse de nuevo contigo –señalo al rubio.

-¡Que idiotez!

-Draco deja que termine de contarnos… cariño –dijo Dave con un tono de vos que presagiaba problemas.

-¡No se me ocurrió otra cosa que mandarlo a Irlanda!… le asegure que ahi le podían _ayudar_ con _algo…_ para ser de nuevo la pareja elegida de Draco.

-No entiendo ¿por que querría eso? si ya me rechazo.

-No es como si lo hubiese hecho muy consiente –aseguro Lou.

-Si, si esa es la excusa que ya han gastado… pero y que… no es como si pudiera borrar su amantes.

-… Bueno que importan sus motivos, lo que interesa es que nos dejara en paz, para continuar con nuestra investigación -concluyó Lou.

Los tres asintieron; Lou se levanto y fue en busca del rubito.

-Draco…

-Si.

-Estamos muy cerca; de separar la encima que producen las veelas cuando están felizmente emparejadas y con eso podrás elegir a tu pareja… ya no te preocupes por lo que Potter pueda hacer.

-Espero el día… en que podre ser libre de esto que siento.

-Y lo serás -aseguro Dave; apretando la mano pálida y sonriéndole.

00000000000000000000000000

Estaba viendo hacia el jardín;y ya vestido con esas batas que no cubrían gran cosa; pero feliz esperando al bebé. La puerta se abrió y el Medimago McCarthy entro con Scorpius -algo somnoliento- en sus brazos.

-Esta recién bañadito y seguramente quiere dormir; pero no se preocupe es un buen niño y no llora casi nunca; si lo arrulla un poco se dormirá de inmediato, ¿verdad gusanito? –Harry veía toda la escena sin decir nada- así le dice Draco.

-Oh… -estiro los brazos y acogió al pequeño que bostezaba- ¿quieres dormir? pues duerme… que yo no te interrumpiré… solo deseo verte y llenarme de tu recuerdo… mi niño.

Lou ya se retiraba y aun sentía un poco de culpa pero… en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y su proyecto debía ser primero.

-¡Sanador McCarthy! –lo llamo Harry.

-Si.

-Adonde me dirijo… es donde el… padre de Scorpius vive…

-Seguramente; pero no creo que pueda conocerlo, los aprendices casi nunca salen de su meditación y… Solo se usaron sus células, pues el ritual fue el que hizo posible, la magia de la concepción.

-… Entonces es mio… Scorpius es mio…

-Eso no lo decido yo… ni usted señor Potter.

-Yo me ganare ese derecho… se lo aseguro –afirmo con seriedad el niño-que-vivió.

Harry regreso a la ventana y tatareando una canción durmió al rubito; recorrió las facciones infantiles y olio su escaso cabello, lo acuno apretándolo contra su pecho y sintiendo que ese niño –no importaba quien fuera el padre- era suyo… Cuanto deseo que eso fuera real. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió una de las mejillas morenas.

-Merlín que pueda recuperarlos… por favor.

00000000000000000000000000000

Hermione corría de un lado a otro de la habitación buscando… ¿quien lo sabía? pero no quería olvidar nada y es que Harry había llegado con esa noticia tan de repente; que apenas si podrían empacar y solicitar un permiso en sus trabajos.

-¡Ron! ¿Viste mi estuche de pociones?

-¡No! –gritaba el pelirrojo desde la sala.

La chica siguió atareada, cuando la voz de su esposo se escucho informándole que Harry ya estaba ahí. Ella bajo corriendo con su bolso -agrandado mágicamente para que cupiera todo lo necesario-.

-¡Harry ya estamos! solo falta algunas pociones y…

-Hermione… no pueden ir conmigo.

-¡¿Por qué? -preguntaron los dos.

-Esto es algo que yo debo hacer solo y… de verdad les agradezco que quieran acompañarme pero, no es prudente.

-¡Pero…

-No, por favor… ya han hecho tanto por mi todo estos años… pero este error fue mio y yo debo solucionarlo.

El matrimonio lo miro y suspiraron derrotados, entendían que Harry quisiera hacer ese viaje solo. La castaña se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás.

-Si compañero… no es que Malfoy sea el premio mayor pero si te gusta… no hay nada que hacer.

-No solo me gusta… lo amo… supongo que mis relaciones giraban en torno a lo que creí no podía tener… a él. Y pensar que pudo ser solo para mí…. Me frustra y me duele.

-No hables mas de eso, para eso harás esto, para tenerlo de regreso.

-¡Y no olvides a mi preciosidad de niño!

-Cierto… quisiera conocerlo… pero eso será cuando vengan a vivir contigo ¿no? –aseguraba la castaña.

-Si… pero no se… no creo que un departamento sea un buen lugar para criar a Scorpius, creo que venderé esto y compare una casa… pero me estoy adelantado y no quiero hacerlo, es mejor rogar por que todo salga bien.

Harry se despidio de sus amigos e inicio su tan anhelado viaje; solo los dioses sabían el futuro de ex león.

Continuara.

Agradeciendo a: xonyaa11, svilesan, Murtilla, kokiitta, yilam, y a todos los lectores anónimos.

Espero que se haya aclarado un poco el origen de Scorpius.

Lugar legendario Falias la "Piedra del Destino", de la cual se dice que gritaba cuando se hallaba en su presencia el sucesor auténtico al trono de Irlanda.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Luchar**

Esto era hermoso, ese lugar se veía tan natural y tan esperanzador que sus ganas se renovaron. Busco en su mochila el mapa que le había dado el sanador McCarthy y siguió en dirección al sol. Caminaba y descansaba por momentos; es que serian casi tres días antes de llegar hasta el portal que lo conduciría a Falias; no podía aparecerse pues no conocía la dirección exacta y mucho menos si había tanta magia protegiendo el lugar.

Una casa de campaña con hechizos para tener comodidades seria suficiente; su comida le serviría para varios días y no tenia otra cosa de que preocuparse. En su trabajo tenia -o más bien pidió vacaciones- para hacer ese viaje. Sus amigos se encargarían de todos sus pendientes. Con un recuerdo y su esperanza saldría adelante… el recuerdo de se niño hermoso que lo esperaba y de… Draco un hombre que sabia, ya amaba con toda su alma; quedaban atrás todos los Marc, Johnny o Terry del mundo mágico; él ya era un hombre comprometido y no cambiaria su familia por nada.

Llego hasta lo que simulaba una cascada y camino por detrás de esta, no se veía abertura alguna; Harry se quedo pensando en como entrar. La pared de piedra se fue volviendo traslucida y un camino de vislumbro, un hombre de edad pero sin llegar a ser tan viejo, camino hasta él.

-Tu debes ser Harry; mi hijo me informo de tu visita; mi nombre es Lathir* y te invito a entrar –el moreno siguió al hombre y pudo observar una lugar bastante normal cabañas de madera y gente con atuendos algo antiguos deambulaban por el lugar; a simple vista se podía decir que la modernidad no había llegado a ese lugar.

-Este es nuestro hogar y el de todas las criaturas mágicas y no mágicas; estamos consientes de su existencia a si como ellos lo están de la nuestra… tu motivo aun no me ha quedado claro, mi hijo no fue muy especifico.

-Pues como sabe él esta a cargo de un proyecto que daría la oportunidad de gestar a los varones.

-Si… es algo… poco natural o eso es que pensé en primer instancia, luego me di cuenta que si la naturaleza creo a personas como Draco; era por que esa posibilidad podía existir o ser creada…. Si, la madre Gaia es muy sabia.

-Si, es muy cierto.

-¿Y tu que papel juegas en todo esto?

-Yo… soy la pareja elegida de Draco… en este momento… lo fui.

-Así que eres tu… conocí a Draco y debo decir que es… muy especial; se convirtió en parte de esta comunidad y el salvar su vida a sido para nosotros algo muy importante; para aprender y entender mas a las veelas.

-Yo… busco aquí algo… ¡lo que sea! Para que… él me acepte de nuevo.

-Bueno pero hasta donde sabemos y hemos observado; aunque casi le causaras la muerte no dejara de amarte.

-No… pero sus celos ya han intentado matarme.

-… Tu tienes pareja; entonces no veo el motivo real de tu visita.

-Yo no tengo pareja…

-… Pero las he tenido; pues esto podríamos solucionarlo con un repelente natural; así te dejaría en paz…

-No me entiende, la he dicho que no quiero sepárame de él.

-Si lo he entendido, pero la solución esta en dejarlo libre… y conquistarlo de nuevo.

-¿…?

-Es como si iniciaran de nuevo el cortejo, deja que viva y busque nuevas oportunidades; cuando tú ya no seas más que otro más; entonces acércate y… enamóralo.

-Y… ¿si se enamora de alguien mas?

-Eso es una posibilidad; ¿pero no te parece injusto que tú ya hayas _vivido_ y que él haya sido esclavo de los sentimientos que tenia por ti? Además sabrías que no es su herencia la que lo empuja a ti, si no amor natural y de ambos.

-… No se si podre… verlo con alguien mas y si ¡es egoísta de mi parte! Pero…

-¿Lo amas?

-Al principio sentía orgullo de ser tan _especial_ como para tener el favor de alguien con sangre Veela… luego me di cuenta que, Draco es algo especial y bastante temperamental… pero sobre todo me enamoro irremediablemente…

-¿No has pensado en que podría ser la Allure de Draco?

-…

-Cabe esa posibilidad o que te enamoraste de la oportunidad, de tener una familia sin cambiar tus… _gustos_. Eso seria aun peor; y con tus emociones revueltas es más negativo acercarte a Draco; por eso es muy bueno que hayas venido. Aquí tendrás la oportunidad de entenderte y centrar todos tus sentimientos.

-Gracias Lathir.

-No me lo agradezcas, el conocernos y conocer todo lo que nos rodea… es nuestra especialidad –sonrió amable el hombre.

El moreno escucho la conversación de Lathir mostrándole el lugar y claro que la naturaleza curiosa de Harry lo llevo a preguntar.

-Lathir… ¿Quién es el… padre de Scorpius?

El hombre mayor lo observo y siendo un Druida mira mas allá del joven héroe… vio al niño maltratado y falto de cariño, al niño con baja autoestima y temeroso de saber que el padre de Scorpius… era _mejor_ que él. Y en ese momento Lathir supo la razón real de Lou para mandar ahí a Harry. Lou también lo pudo sentir. No en vano había recibido enseñanza Druida, antes de que se decidiera por salir al mundo mágico y ser… un Medimago.

El Druida camino entre el lugar hasta salir a un extremo del conjunto de cabañas y señalo una montaña que se levantaba a lo lejos.

-El vive ahí y es poco probable que lo puedas ver, esta en su preparación para ser Bardo… de hecho el ni siquiera sabe que fue padre… no vemos el sentido a decírselo, después de todo su _semilla_ se uso solo para dar forma a Scorpius. Esto- abarco todo a su alrededor- es el padre de Scorpius.

-No entiendo.

-Gaia… la magia que invocamos los otros sacerdote y yo, fue lo que le dio vida a ese niño.

-Oh… entonces yo tengo razón… yo puedo ser el padre de Scorpius… el único.

-Eso Harry; no es algo que tú decidas, es por lo que tendrás que trabajar o… luchar.

-¡Y lo hare!

Los dos hombres continuaron su recorrido. Al moreno se le asigno un hospedaje y por supuesto todos aceptaron ser sus guías, en cierta forma era solo conversar con él -o eso le parecía a Harry-; mas no sabía que con esas platicas cada vez aprendía y se conocía más.

Llevaba dos meses viviendo en Falias; cuando Lathir lo invito a acompañarlo hasta la montaña; Harry acepto gustoso y a pesar de que el viaje les llevo un día completo el moreno no perdía la energía. Llegaron al anochecer y encontraron a uno de los guías. Los dos Druidas se saludaron y entraron hasta las especie de habitaciones talladas sobre las paredes de piedra; Harry observaba todo el lugar. Lathir lo llamo ya que se había quedado parado afuera de una de los cubículos, escuchando como un joven aprendiz recitaba sus plegarias y conjuros. Llego hasta los dos Druidas.

-Nuestra herencia es tan especial y selecta que la forma de conservarla es de generación en generación y en base a tradición oral.

-Eso debe ser muy difícil y complicado.

-Pues… en cierta forma lo es, por eso es que estos jóvenes no tienen mas cabeza para otra cosa que su aprendizaje. Harry ven quiero mostrarte a uno de nuestro aspirantes a Bardos -caminaron por uno de los corredores y salieron hasta el otro lado de la pequeña montaña, sentado sobre una roca un chico de aproximadamente veinticinco años de cabello rubio y de figura estilizada; recitaba sus conjuros, cerrando sus ojos para concentrase. Los dos hombres se pararon a unos metros.

-Él es Diancech** a quien buscabas.

-Vaya se parece mucho a Draco.

-Supongo y es que es un sangre pura es hijo de Balar*** a quien conociste hace un rato.

-Es muy atractivo.

-Y célibe.

-…

-Es requisito para ser un aspirante.

-Pues, no me siento mal de conocerlo… de hecho agradezco su existencia, si no fuera por él, hubiese perdido a Draco y no hubiese conocido a Scorpius.

-El hubiese no existe.

-Si, soy afortunado, pero no puedo basar mi vida en otras personas aunque las ame, debo buscar mi bienestar y así darle lo mejor a mis seres queridos.

-Ya estas listo para volver.

El moreno sonrió y giro la vista hacia Diancech que parecía mirarlos… con ese par de ojos azules y traslucidos.

000000000000000000000000000

Todos corrían apresurados y es que las primeras gestaciones ya se habían dado; Lou preparaba todo el instrumental para hacer los estudios a los fetos y a los gestantes. Allen Hill, esposo de Christ; era atendido por Dave y este estaba feliz ya que el embarazo era gemelar. Christ deslumbraba por tanta felicidad; la que se igualaba con la de Alix que estaba gestando un varón.

Dave seguía cuidadosamente el desarrollo de esos embarazos; mientras que Lou se dedicaba a revisar cualquier anomalía en los desarrollos. El tiempo libre de ambos Medimagos se había reducido; sin embargo no había dejado a Draco y Scorpius que ya estaba más grande y activo. Lou sabiendo que el rubio era bastante diplomático, le dejo los arreglos legales del proyecto y este correspondía a la confianza; ya tenia todos los permisos y solo había necesitado uno de los archivos… el de Allen.

Hermione veía como le rubio caminaba tranquilamente, saludando a todos los de Derecho Comercial y patentes; se movía como pez en el agua y es que era… Malfoy y estaba muy acostumbrado a negociar; y lo hizo tan bien que ahora ya tenían su patente y poco faltaba para que su tratamiento se comercializara. La chica se acerco al rubio.

-Malfoy.

-Granger.

-Lo consiguieron.

-Así es.

-Y tu… -no sabía si preguntar o no, pero al parecer todo estaba controlado- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien… supongo que Potter les conto.

-Si… él fue a ese viaje; de verdad tenía muchas esperanzas.

-Oh… si… me tengo que ir.

-Espera ¿Por qué siento que algo ocultas?

-Ah… es la historia de nuestra rivalidad.

-No… es algo más.

-Aha… de verdad me esperan en la Universidad; así que… adiós.

-Nos veremos pronto… ¿Malfoy – y el rubio estaba a punto de estallar ¡¿que no entendía esa bruja que no quería hablar con ella? Pero si ella tenia alguna influencia en ese lugar era mejor no llevarle la contraría- Harry, quiere vender su departamento…

-¿Y quieres que yo lo compre?

-No, lo quiere vender para comprar una casa…

-Que bien –dijo aburrido Draco- una casa siempre es una buena inversión.

-La casa es para que…Scorpius tenga donde jugar.

-… ¡¿De que Dementores hablas? –Estallo Draco- mi hijo me tiene a mi y no necesita caridad y si se que intenta –corto el rubio la replica de Hermione- pero su oportunidad paso y a mi ya no me interesa; que forme una familia y que a nosotros nos deje en paz; con este tratamiento podrá elegir a quien desee…

-Tu ya no…

-¿Que si lo necesito? Hace mucho que no, primero fue mi hijo quien me salvo y ahora mi amigo y sus esfuerzos, la cura ya existe y… soy libre.

Draco se alejo furioso de ese lugar; dejando a la castaña más que asombrada, dolida de que Harry ya no tuviera… una oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que eligió.

00000000000000000000000000

Su departamento, por fin regresaba; agradecía todo el tiempo en Falias; pero si extrañaba las comodidades de su hogar. Dejó todos su artículos de viaje y descanso el resto de la tarde y la noche.

00000000000000000000000

Hermione y Ron escuchaban atentamente el relato de Harry y sus experiencias; la castaña pregunto hasta que el moreno se vio imposibilitado para contestar sus preguntas

-Harry solo fue a buscar una solución a su problema no para aprender todos los secretos de los Druidas –dijo Ron.

-Si y créeme Mione; no me alcanzaría el resto de mi vida para hacerlo.

-Debió ser interesantísimo.

-Pues a mi me gusto escuchar todos sus puntos de vista y sus creencias.

-Bueno… ¿Qué paso? Te dieron ¿una pócima? ¿Un conjuro? ¿Algo?

-No mas bien me dieron la limpieza de mente para aceptar que Draco no me pertenece y que posiblemente el busque a alguien mas… pero ahora en vez de sentirme decepcionado, dolido o incluso traicionando, estoy consiente de que tiene todo el derecho de buscar a su pareja.

-Pues entonces no te ayudaron.

-Mas de lo que imaginas Ron. Voy al Ministerio para ver los pendientes que tengo y después ir a la Universidad; espero que me permitan ver a Scorpius… y Draco ya no me quiera asesinar –sonrió Harry.

Hermione, suspiro y se dirigió a su amigo, era mejor ponerlo sobre aviso.

-Harry; vi a Malfoy… asegura que ya no…

-Siente nada por mi –concluyo el moreno- no te preocupes Mione, temía eso antes de salir de viaje pero; aun deseo que el vuelva a quererme. Y si esta vez me toca decirle lo que siento y espero que el si me de la oportunidad.

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron, Harry no se daría por vencido y eso será lo importante; que no se hubiese dejado deprimir por lo que pasaba.

Harry salió de la casa del joven matrimonio y se encamino hasta la Universidad; paso la fuente y entro a la recepción. Lo anunciaron y entro hasta el laboratorio donde Lou lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo esta Señor Potter?

-Bien… encontró lo que necesitaba.

-Eso es bueno; mi padre es bueno escuchando… pero mejor hablando –se carcajeó el Medimago.

-¿Sanador McCarthy, puedo ver a Scorpius o Draco?

-… Lo siento Señor Potter ellos ya no están aquí.

-¿Dónde están?

-En su casa.

-…

-¿No es mejor que no se vean? Mi padre no se lo hizo entender.

- No tanto como eso… mire solo quiero ver como están.

-Mire mejor le doy un tour por el lugar…

-Ya lo conozco -dijo malhumorado Harry.

-Si, pero lo que no conoce; es que con tantos futuros padres, las posibilidades de que usted sea aceptado como candidato son tangibles ¡Es una buena noticia!

Harry miro al hombre a su lado y asintió pero no estaba muy convencido; después de todo no solo deseaba una familia- eso aprendió en Falias- quería una con el hombre que amaba. Apretó el paquete en miniatura que llevaba en la bolsa del pantalón y camino siguiendo a McCarthy que le mencionaba todas las ventajas, si ese tratamiento funcionaba en él.

Pasó un par de horas en el lugar; pero ya deseaba salir de ahí y buscar a sus rubios; sabía que McCarthy no diría nada y Dave no estaba por ahí a la vista; el moreno sentía que Dave le tenía más empatía. Se despidió y prometió volver para realizarse de nuevo pruebas. Regreso a su departamento y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente al ventanal. Dormito un rato y luego se levanto para tomar una ducha e irse a la cama. Al otro día ya se presentaría a trabajar y necesitaba descanso.

0000000000000000

A eso le llamaban diversión los jóvenes magos y a decir vedad no estaba tan mal buena música algo de bebidas, conocer compañeros o compañeras de una noche no era algo a lo que estuviese familiarizado… pero podría acostumbrarse pensó Draco. En casa, Candy le hacia el favor de cuidar esa noche a su gusanito y por eso Draco aprovechaba su primer salida al mundo nocturno de los solteros. Caminaba hacía la barra, esquivando parejas y buscando a posible compañía para él. Sabia perfectamente que eso era un complot muy bien orquestado por Dave para medir la eficiencia del tratamiento. El rubio pidió un wiski y se recargo en la barra para ver algún posible prospecto; un chico de estatura media, castaño y de ojos pequeños le llamo la atención y al parecer fue mutuo. Dos canciones después salían del lugar para buscar algo mas intimo; era obvio que Draco no lo llevaría a su casa y por eso se decidieron por un hotel.

Por la mañana; desayunaron juntos y prometieron verse alguna otra vez, por supuesto sin compromisos. Por su parte el rubio deseaba probar relaciones superficiales pero no caer en eso como un vicio; su verdadera meta era encontrara una pareja estable. Llego a su casa y fue de inmediato a ver a su hijo, aun dormía pero despertaría pronto y debía estar al pendiente; se despidió de Candy y luego preparo su desayuno… en realidad se lo pidió al Mumo -el único elfo que tenia- y espero a que su gusanito se levantara. Su cuerpo se sentía satisfecho y el dolor o rechazo no habían aparecido… pero aun sentía que algo le faltaba y no sabía que era.

Su vida de libertad empezaba y con eso sus responsabilidades, ahora que no tenia al personal del laboratorio a su disposición debía buscar ayuda para cuidar de su hijo; pues el dedicándose a lo administrativo del tratamiento y su venta no podría hacerlos; eso no significaba que lo dejaría de lado o que pasaría tiempo lejos de Scorpius.

Por la tarde y como regularmente lo hacían los dos rubios visitaban a sus amigos en el laboratorio y para Draco no fue una sorpresa; la serie de preguntas que le hacían la pareja de Medimagos.

-Y ¿No tuviste ganas de salir corriendo?

-No.

-Chico ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Alguna… alguna cualidad especial.

-No… nada fuera de… era muy atractivo y…bueno en la cama.

-¡Nuestro Draco ya es todo un hombre!- bromeo Lou, antes de sentir la magia de Draco agitarse molesta- Oh vamos sabes que es tan importante para nosotros como lo fue para ti.

-Si… lo se.

-Draco es bueno que vivas tu vida, pero no exageres –decía conciliador Dave.

-De hecho eso es lo que quería comentarles… sentí que a pesar de que todo fue… de mi agrado; hubo algo que falto.

Los dos Medimagos lo miraron y sonrieron.

-Amo Draco te falto amor; eres un mago con sangre de las Veelas es lógico que no busques solo aventuras… bueno no si quieres una pareja.

-Me lo imagine ¿verdad gusanito? –Le decía Draco a su niño, mientras lo besaba en las mejillas- por cierto ya que estaré ocupado o más bien ya trabajare; necesito a alguien que cuide de Scorpius.

-Una nana.

-Si, pero no conozco a personas confiables… ¿me recomiendan a alguien?

-Pues a decir verdad nosotros somos neófitos en eso y… -decía algo confuso Lou.

-¿Por qué no haces entrevistas? Pon un anuncio en el profeta –comento Dave.

-Mejor aquí en la Universidad; yo no confió en ese Diario.

-Tiene su lado bueno; y no creo que los clasificados sea algo en lo que ellos se inmiscuyan.

-Tienes razón Dave lo pondré. Y pasando a otra cosa; el contrato con San Mungo para que ellos nos… alquilen –por decirlo de alguno modo- una sala ya esta en proceso y con los buenos resultados y comentarios que ha recibido el tratamiento; están muy interesados en que se haga una sala especial para esto.

-¡Genial! –Grito entusiasmado Dave- bueno; los dejo por que Allen vendrá para su revisión semanal; ¡las gemelas están desarrollándose muy bien!

-Pensé que eran varones –comentaba Draco.

-No son nenas y hay que ver; que los futuros padres están que no se la creen.

-Y que decir del Medimago que los atiende- aseguraba Lou con burla.

-Bueno; es lógico, ellos fueron de mis primeros éxitos; ellos junto con Alix.

-Ah ¿no son los que estaban con Potter?

-Si son ellos –sonrió Dave.

Dave Walker salió entusiasmado parar revisar a sus pacientes; mientras Lou se quedaba con Draco y Scorpius. Los negocios se detallaron y Draco ya se despedía cuando McCarthy lo detuvo.

-Draco, Potter regreso.

-Ah.

-Parece que el viaje le sirvió… un poco…

-¡¿Encontró como revertir mi proceso de vivir sin él?

-¡No! Es solo que aprendió mucho de la naturaleza de la magia y a conocerse a si mismo.

-En verdad me asustaste.

-No la _medicina_ que usamos ya no tiene vuelta atrás, no te preocupes.

-Bien, siendo que ya no me afectara verlo y tratarlo; no le veo el problema… y eso se los debo a ustedes.

-Nosotros te debemos más.

-No exageres… nos ayudamos mutuamente.

Los dos amigos se rieron y salieron uno rumbo a su laboratorio y el otro a las oficinas del Profeta. El joven Malfoy llego hasta la redacción y pidió su anuncio.

**Se solicita persona responsable; con conocimientos comprobables e impecables cartas de recomendación, en el cuidado y atención de infantes.**

**Interesados dirigirse con El Señor Draco L. Malfoy **

**En la dirección…**

Draco leyó el anuncio y estuvo conforme; conciso y directo. Sabía que con su nombre como contacto; solo las verdaderamente capacitadas brujas especializadas en el cuidado de niños, se presentarían.

0000000000000000000000

Su trabajo lo mantenía ocupado y alejado de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo el rubio; intuía que siendo libre ya estaba en busca de experiencia con otras parejas y eso le dolía y lo volvía loco de celos; pero su renovado sentido común lo hacia abstenerse de salir corriendo a buscar a Draco y ofrendarle su amor. Y lo peor de todo es que no solo estaba enamorado de Draco, si no de… Scorpius también y el no verlos le deprimía; sin embargo y siendo quienes eran Hermione había conseguido la dirección de los rubios y cada tarde o mas bien en su salida del trabajo -dependiendo su turno- pasaba a la casa en Marlborough y podía observarlos de lejos. Por eso en ese momento en su oficina con el periódico en las manos, con Ron y Hermione esperando su reacción a su descubrimiento; se preguntaba si esa era su oportunidad… ¡Claro que lo era! Vio el Diario luego a sus amigos y sonrió radiantemente.

-Se cocinar y atender una casa y adoro a ese niño, el empleo tiene que ser mio.

-Bueno eso fue lo que pensé pero ¿como hacerlo?; si Malfoy te ve te correrá de inmediato –comentaba el pelirrojo.

-Si, o bien puede tener un poco de ayuda, por ejemplo de su amigo el Medimago…

-¡No Hermione! ¡McCarthy también me hacharía patadas!

-¡No! De el otro del que atendió y esta mas a tu favor.

-Dave Walker… le pediré que me recomiende, no es necesario que Draco lo sepa; o no se un Glamour o algo.

-Es mejor que llegues como tu y enfrentándote a él –concluyo directo Ron- yo creo que eso de urdir planes y todo eso a la larga te pondrá contra la pared, y a Malfoy no le gustara que le mientan.

-… Si, es hora de empezar a conquistar el lugar que me corresponde.

El joven matrimonio aplaudió su decisión y esta tarde -y como todo desde que se conocieron- acompañaron a Harry hasta la casa de Malfoy. El rubio ya entrevistaba a las primeras aspirantes pero ninguna le agradaba pues, con su actual fama por lo del _invento_, se sabía que de nuevo tenía dinero y posición. Estas brujitas esperaban ser la _futura Señora Malfoy_, y Scorpius solo seria un trampolín. Draco no permitiría que su hijo fuera atendido por gente tan superficial. Se despedía de la última y al abrir la puerta y llamar a la siguiente candidata, vio que Harry ocupaba un lugar en la fila. Se levanto en toda su altura y camino hasta el moreno.

-Entra –ordeno

Harry lo siguió pero no sin antes voltear hacia sus amigos quienes, le desearon suerte. Draco entro y ni siquiera se sentó.

-¡¿Qué pretendes?

-…Conseguir este trabajo.

-Tu ya tienes un trabajo –modulo la voz Draco- y a decir verdad, no veo el motivo de que este aquí.

-Oh déjame mencionarte todos los puntos a mi favor para que me contrates –el rubio se masajeo las sienes y con un ademan lo invito a tomar asiento y lo imito- para empezar sabes que amo a Scorpius… yo lo cuidare y no solo eso le daré todo mi amor; si quieres no tendrás que pagarme… lo hará sin cobrar un galeón… No me inmiscuiré en tu vida personal, ni mucho menos… vamos Draco déjame estar a su lado…

-Potter esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, si lo que quieres es un hijo o… una familia; la podrás tener las investigaciones de Lou ya han avanzado… además no es algo enfermiza esta obsesión por estar con nosotros… Si, fuiste mi pareja elegida pero eso ya paso, y no veo por que vivir en el pasado.

-Un error que te cuesta tanto es difícil de olvidar y no solo por lo que perdiste si no, por el vacío que te deja, no eres el único que me dice que rehaga mi vida que hay mas hombres allá afuera, pero te confieso… ¿como encontrar a alguien que te supere? Estando en el colegio me empecé a enamorar de un imposible y eso se convirtió en amor platónico. Y luego este chico se presenta años después y me dice que soy su pareja… creí que se había enterado y me hacia una broma; esperaba que regresara… por lo menos para reírse de su broma… pero no regreso.

-No es como si _ese chico_, tuviese la fuerza de sentirse rechazado una segunda vez.

-Si, me imagine y eso es lo que deseo, dame esa oportunidad… que yo no te di, se que es injusto y abusivo pero… por favor Draco

El rubio vio al hombre frente a el y negó.

-Esto es un error…

-Draco yo… Dame una oportunidad si sientes que no funciona me iré… y si encuentras una madre o padre para Scorpius… me rendiré ¡pero solo si se que es conveniente para él! –El rubio lo miro con curiosidad Potter estaba actuando como una _madre_ muy aguerrida.

-… El trabajo es tuyo, se que Scorpius no tendrá a una _nana_ mas responsable y… _cariñoso_.

-Gracias –dijo Harry- no te defraudare.

-¡Claro que no! si no te matare.

-Si -siguió sonriendo el de ojos verdes.

Saco _el_ paquete de su pantalón y lo agrando; era un dragón blanco de felpa y algo grande

-¿Esta arriba? –pregunto Harry. Draco ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión; ese Potter seria un consentidor con su hijo.

Harry subió de dos en dos los escalones y busco la habitación de Scorpius; dio con ella, entro y vio que el pequeño se entretenía con un bolita brillante y voladora que cambiaba de color a tiempo determinado; el moreno se acerco y presiono el estomago del muñeco y este lanzo un rugido que llamo la atención del rubito; que miro al juguete y de inmediato se lanzo a tomarlo. Ya con casi un año de vida Scorpius se podía incorporar, abrazo al Dragón e inicio una verborrea con este, mientras Harry lo miraba embelesado, estaba en eso cuando Draco entro.

-Tengo una cita Potter nos vemos en la tarde. La lista de sus comidas esta en el refrigerado y Mumo sabe lo que le agrada comer, ¿seguro que no hay problema con tu trabajo?

-No… pedí un tiempo.

-¡¿Renunciaste?

-Solo en lo que… Scorpius va al Kínder

-Potter… eres todo un caso perdido, ya estas planeando estar con nosotros tanto tiempo… Ni como ayudarte. Nos vemos si hay algo que necesites, me llamas estaré en _Cocoa_… -Draco se justifico-si, desde que mi gusanito nació; me gustan las cosas dulces… Ahí cite a mi cliente

-Ah… mira soy muy bueno cocinando; prefiero hacer la comida de Scorpius yo mismo y saldremos a dar un paseo.

-Bien, te dejo a cargo… ¿Cómo es que estamos hablando tan civilizadamente?

-Es por un bien común… ¿verdad bebé?

Scorpius vio a Harry y estiro su brazo libre para que lo alzara.

-Me voy mi niño ¿me extrañaras? -decía Draco besando a Scorpius, el niño regreso los besos a su papi y sonrió-Potter te dejo mi alma en tus manos, cuídalo mucho.

-Lo hare; vete tranquilo.

Draco salió sabiendo que Potter seria una muy buena opción, no en vano era un Auror experimentado y el _instinto maternal_ era nato en él; además sabia que no le haría daño a Scorpius… y aun contaba con ese lazo entre su hijo y él; que lo hacía a saber si Scorpius que estaba gusto o disgusto con las personas.

00000000000000000000

Harry conversaba con Scorpius; mientras este mordía las alas del dragón; afortunadamente era hipo alergénico gracias aun hechizos del moreno.

-A ver vamos afuera que quiero que te conozcan… unos buenos amigos.

-… -el niño seguía mordiendo su _golosina_ sin entender o bien no poner mucha atención- ¡Hermione! ¡Ron! –los chicos agitaron las manos y corrieron hasta la casa, entraron y ahí Harry presento orgulloso al heredero Malfoy.

-Este es Scorpius, saluda mi amor –decía Harry; el rubito sonrió enseñando su boca con pocos dientes; pero poco fue el gusto y volvió a su muñeco; ahora concentrado en sentir el pelaje del juguete.

-Es muy guapo.

-Tiene ojos azules… pero muy claros –observaba el pelirrojo.

-Su… padre los tiene de ese color

-¡Oh!

El trio opto por salir a dar un paseo y con Scorpius en su carriola recorrieron el centro mágico de Marlborough. Por la tarde regresaron cansados y satisfechos y con el niño dormido.

-Lo tendré que despertar para bañarlo.

-Harry no creo que si no se baña un día, le haga daño y mira esta tan cómodo durmiendo por que no lo dejas… -Ron se quedo callado pues dos pares de ojos lo fulminaban- bueno has lo que quieras, ya te pareces a mamá –rezongo el pelirrojo.

-Aquí nos despedimos Harry, otro día repetiremos el paseo.

-Si Hermione… y _baña a tu niño_.

-¡Harry! –grito Ron.

Draco regreso a su hogar y de inmediato subió a la habitación de Scorpius. Vio como Harry arropaba a su gusanito, entro y beso a su niño que aun aferraba a _esa cosa_ que le había traído Potter.

-¿Como se porto?

-Es un buen niño, ahí se nota que no lo educas tu.

-¡Oye yo era una lindeza de pequeño!

-No lo dudo, pero cuando nos conocimos…

-Divagaciones, Potter puras divagaciones.

-… Bueno me voy…

-Hasta mañana Potter.

-Hasta mañana… Draco.

Harry llego a su departamento y como se baño junto con un enfurruñado Scorpius, se acostó a dormir y soñar con sus dos rubios.

000000000000000000000000

McCarthy lo veía aun asombrado y sin saber que decir; Dave en cambio sonreía socarrón. Draco se removió en su asiento.

-¡Entonces!

-Es que… no lo entiendo.

-Lou cariño –interrumpió Dave- cierra la boca, no es tan raro; es lógico que parte de Draco, consideré a Harry como la mejor opción para cuidar a su hijo.

-Si… ¿si?

-¡Lou! -grito exasperado Walker- estamos tratando de darle ánimos a Draco.

-No exactamente ánimos; pero yo mismo me pregunto por que lo acepte y… ¡¿si la cura no sirvió?

-No, eso no es posible, perdón se que no actué bien y por eso te asuste… es que; es tan gracioso –sonreía McCarthy.

-¡¿Gracioso?

-Pues si, hicimos mucho para alejar a Potter de ustedes… pero es como el moho mágico… ¡no se desaparece con ningún hechizo! – empezó a reír Lou aligerando la conversación.

-Cierto… pero es muy hábil. Scorpius esta muy apegado a él y yo… a veces me siento celoso.

-Es normal es lo mismo que una… -Dave se detuvo y suspiro- madre soltera que tiene que trabajar.

-… Aunque no me gusto la comparación… es muy cierta. Cambiando de tema y ya que aceptamos lo de Potter ¿si saldremos el sábado siguiente?

-Si, ya hemos dejado todo esto y hasta adelantamos trabajo, hay que celebrar el nacimiento de Philip.

-Y sus padres deben estar felices.

-Si Alix y Demien están radiantes.

-Y las gemelas ¿cuanto les falta?

-Ya no tardan… solo espero que esperen a que celebremos este primer nacimiento –sonreía orgullos Dave,

-¿Como ves Draco? aquí mi pareja presume sus primeros logros

-Y tienen todo el derecho… ambos lo han hecho muy bien… yo soy el primero en agradecerles que no se dieran por vencidos.

0000000000000000000000000

Entro en la Universidad y llego hasta la entrada del laboratorio; paso la recepción pues ya era muy conocido en ese lugar ya que llevaba a Scorpius a visitar a sus _tíos_. Camino hasta la habitación indicada y toco antes de entrar.

-Hola felices padres –saludo Harry-que tal este este bebé precioso.

-Yo -aseguraba el rubito en la a carriola.

-Si mi niño, tu también eres un bebé precioso pero ahora venimos a ver a Philip

-Ah –contesto Scorpius.

-Se ve que es tan celosos como su papá –comentaba Alix.

-Si pero es un poco mi culpa.

-Lo has de consentir mucho.

-No tanto como lo harán, tu y Demien, con Philip.

-¡Nos atrapaste! -contesto sonriente el chico pelinegro que sostenía al bebé recién nacido-Alix y yo ya queremos estar en casa para disfrutar de este nene.

-Lo imagino es una lastima que no puedan salir para la fiesta de Scorpius.

-Ya será para la otra y tal vez hasta juntemos los cumpleaños –dijo Alix.

-Esperemos.

La pareja de recientes padre y Harry estuvieron conversando hasta que la hora de vista termino y el de ojos verdes tuvo que regresar a la casa.

Globos, silbatos, fuegos artificiales, unicornios y pegasos rentados… Draco se preguntaba si no había exagerado un poco Potter; era un año el de Scorpius y parecía fiesta nacional; vaya que hasta ex leones se paseaban campantes en el enorme jardín… -si, habían agrandado su casa para ese día-. Scorpius sonreía y estaba feliz con tantos regalos y atención, mientras él ya estaba a punto de tumbarse en una silla y ver todo desde ahí. Dave se acerco al rubio.

-Mira parece toda una mamá, corriendo atendiendo a los invitados, dándole órdenes a los elfos contratados… es tan… tierno.

-Si la verdad es que lo planeo con bastante anticipación, pero a pesar de todo tuvo la delicadeza; de preguntarme mi opinión para todo.

-Es un buen chico algo inseguro y desconfiado… pero con su historia no podemos culparlo… mucho.

-Si… pero aun hay algo que me detiene para… aceptarlo.

-Orgullo –terceo una voz.

-Si Lou tal vez sea eso.

Esa noche Scorpius se quedaría en su departamento ya que Draco… saldría a… divertirse. No era la primera vez y sabia que no seria la ultima; pero cada vez el dolor era mas grande y real; y el miedo a veces lo dominaba, pensando en que en una de esas salidas Draco regresaría acompañado de su pareja… y es que había prometido no inmiscuirse en la vida del rubio mayor, pero el convivir tanto tiempo con ellos… lo hacia amarlos cada día mas y si llegaba alguien a quitárselos no sabia si podría soportarlo… a pesar de su experiencia y aprendizaje en Falias una perdida como esa, lo marcaria de por vida.

-Vamos mi niño un bañito y a dormir… espero que papá regrese… con nosotros –susurro Harry un poco triste.

00000000000000000000000

El ambiente era agradable y con algo de alcohol en la sangre era muy tentador, escogió a una chica de curvas definidas y de buen porte y se perdió con ella en la pista; en lo que sus acompañantes se comían a besos en su mesa. Algo desinhibidos los tres se divertían como hombres jóvenes normales; Draco se fue a uno de los cuartos oscuros y ahí paso un rato divertido con la chica quien a su vez también, la paso bien. A eso de la tres y algo mareados se retiraron y cada quien se fue en su dirección. Dave y Lou a… un hotel y él a su casa.

Sabía que su niño no se encontraba, pero estaba muy mareado para aparecerse en el departamento de Potter. Así que optó por descansar y esperar que al día siguiente, el ex león le llevara a Scorpius.

000000000000000000000000000

No quiso deprimirse pero de verdad dolía saber que Draco había pasado la noche en brazos de alguien más y sobretodo que… la posibilidad de perderlo definitivamente fuera real. Se levanto y dejo al pequeño en la cama para que durmiera más; este se despertó al no sentir su calor.

-Pha –pronuncio el niño; a su entender quería decir pa o algo parecido, buscando a Draco y al ver que Harry estaba ahí, sonrió tranquilo y se volvió a dormir. El moreno se ducho y salió para vestirse. Scorpius aun no se levantaba y prefirió bajar a preparar el desayuno pero dejando un encantamiento para que le avisara se su pequeño se levantaba.

Como una hora mas tarde los dos desayunaban y ya bien alimentados regresaron hasta Marlborough. Draco aun no se levantaba pero ellos no lo molestaron; cuando este bajo Scorpius jugaba con Sammy –su dragón- y Harry leía un libro sin dejar de ponerle atención al niño.

-Po… Harry ya puede irte yo me hare cargo de mi gusanito, se que te he quitado mas tiempo del que quedamos y…

-Esta bien Draco no me molesta… pero esta vez acepto; ya que tengo que comprar algunas cosas en el callejón Diagon. Cuídense… me voy…- y a pesar de sus palabras Harry aun estaba plantado en el centro de la sala, viendo su actitud insegura el rubio mayo pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… yo quería preguntarte ¿si no quisiesen ir conmigo?

-No lo se… estoy algo… cansado…

-Oh entiendo para otra ocasión será -y a pesar de la sonrisa y las palabras Harry se veía decepcionado.

-Espera… me cambio y vamos contigo.

-¡¿De verdad?

-Ehm… si.

Rato mas tarde se podía observar a la pareja con el niño recorriendo las tiendas del lugar mágico, comprando o solo viendo, por supuesto sin dejar de comer en uno de los restaurantes de ahí. Ya tenían tiempo que los reporteros no se acercaban al héroe del mundo mágico pero viendo con iba acompañado; no falto quien se hiciera el aparecido.

-Una fotografía con su familia señor Potter

-No… yo… -Harry se sonrojo y es que sin tener buena opinión de la prensa mágica, ese fotógrafo le había subido la autoestima al decirle _su familia_; Draco noto la vergüenza del moreno y sonrió irónico se acerco y lo abrazos dejando a Scorpius en medio de los dos.

-Tómela y de nuestro mejor ángulo.

Salieron del lugar y caminaron un rato mas hasta que sintieron que su niño ya cabeceaba, regresan y acostaron al rubito para su siesta de la tarde y Draco pidió a Mumo un poco de té y pastas.

-He conocido lo que es tener sexo –Harry casi escupió el té con esa confesión y no por que le asombrara si no porque se lo estaba contando Draco, le tenia la suficiente confianza para compartirlo- pero… y se que esto sonara raro, busque todos los medio posibles por alejarme de ti, de mis sentimientos por ti… y es que no me di cuenta… que no solo es mi parte Veela la que estaba enamorada de ti…

-Draco… -se arrodillo Harry abrazándose al rubio.

-Vamos no es como si no fuéramos a acabar de este modo; siendo que me has perseguido con tanto ahínco… sin contar que te has ganado a mi hijo…Pero te lo advierto aun sigo teniendo instinto Veela y si por algún momento piensas en engañarme o….

-¡Jamás! Te amo Draco y se es que lo mas estúpido lo que escucharas… pero ellos ni siquiera fueron un remplazo para ti… burdas imitaciones que nunca me hicieron sentir como tu… con solo mirarme.

-Que bien –sonrió ladino el rubio y levanto a Harry para sentarlo sobre sus piernas y apretarle las nalgas- ¿Estas tan deseoso como yo?

-No… mas…

-Draco lo levanto y le bajo los pantalones. Harry se zafo del agarre del rubio y se hinco para desabrochar con la boca el pantalón de Draco. Bajo el cierre lentamente y ya frente a su mayor ilusión, lamio sobre la ropa interior. Los gemidos del rubio lo impulsaron a buscar la piel desnuda y recorrió el falo que ya se erguía turgente sobre los risos rubios; el rubio jalo al moreno para besarlo y comprobar que ya no había rechazo hacía él de su parte… si Harry tenia su esencia propia mesclada con la de… Scorpius. Lo aferro apretándolo contra su cuerpo; llenándose con su aroma y su calor. Las uñas de Draco crecieron y de un jalón le arranco la ropa al moreno que –si cabe decir- se éxito mas; Harry se recostó obre la alfombra y se abrió las piernas sosteniéndose desde sus rodillas; dando un espectáculo a su rubio que sin tardanza se echo sobre ese cuerpo que lo invitaba a inmolarlo. El ariete del heredero Malfoy embistió a esa entrada que de ahora en adelante era suya y de nadie más y con algunas embestidas ambos se corrieron. Aun jadeando y sintiendo al rubio dentro de él; Harry se movió de nuevo invitando a su pareja a continuar con ese encuentro… que iniciaba un vida juntos y terminaba con tanto dolor, malos entendidos y desesperanzas. Rato después las varitas de ambos vibraron y esa fue la señas de que su hijo despertaba. Harry se levanto y besando la frente de Draco se encamino hasta la planta alta.

-Vamos Dragón deja que Mumo lo vea un rato; en lo que tomamos un baño para asearnos.

-… Bien –acepto el rubio; se desperezo y subió siguiendo el bamboleo de las nalgas de su pareja, negó y camino sin bajar la vista; si no, no saldrían de la ducha en mucho rato y conociendo a su gusanito haría una rabieta si ninguno de los dos estaba con él.

000000000000000000000000

Scorpius se embarraba de chocolate todas las regordetas mejillas, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera comiendo su pastel, en lo que los adulto conversaban.

-Tienes el gesto del gato que se ha comido al ratón.

-¡¿Yo?

-Si tu Harry Potter -bromeaba la castaña.

-… Pues… solo te diré que me mude ayer… a la casa de Draco y Scorpius.

-¡Harry! –celebro su amigo y Ron suspiro mientras le hacia muecas graciosas a Scorpius para que se riera-Lo lograste y no te rendiste.

-No… es lo que mas he deseado… estar con ellos.

-Bien por ti hermano y por este gordito, que me cae muy bien ¿verdad compadre? –preguntaba Ron mientras Scorpius asentía sin saber de que hablaban.

-Que bien Ron, pero Draco dice que los Malfoy no son gordos… solo saludables.

-Claro es solo un bebé se supone que lo sea -conciliaba Hermione.

-Bueno chicos tenemos que irnos Draco nos espera para ir a ver a los tíos de Hiperion.

Harry se despido claro que antes le hiso un Fregoteo a Scorpius para que quedara tan limpio como cuando salieron de casa.

0000000000000000000000000

Harry veía el intercambio de miradas entre Draco y Lou; sin interferir imitando a Dave que se entretenía, tratando de descifrar lo que decía el Malfoy menor.

-¡Tanto esfuerzo trabajo y dedicación! ¡¿Y así me pagas?…¡saliendo con Moho Potter!

-¿Eh? –pregunto Harry.

-No hagas caso cariño… pues gracias a eso, el gano yo…lo amo.

El Medimago se carcajeó.

-¡Marlín es tan gracioso! parecía que regañaba a mi hijo adolecente.

-¡Lou eres un idiota!

-Oh vamos Dave solo nos divertíamos ¿o no Draco?

-Si.

-Esto terminaría así, Harry… fuiste tenas y eso me agrada pero donde le hagas de nuevo daño…

-¡Me cruciaras! –concluyo el de ojos verdes.

-Si… por cierto eres pasivo verdad –Harry se sonrojo y asintió- con razón la cara de felicidad de este rubio, por que el se suicidaría lanzándose un Avada Kedrava, si hubieses resultado activo.

-¡No cuentes mis intimidades! –reclamaba Draco.

0000000000000000000000000

Esa noche entre los brazos de su Dragón y su vez abrazando a su hijo, Harry se sentía orgulloso de ser un luchador y no dejar de buscar hasta conseguir sus sueños; su familia ahora era su vida y los protegería contra todo… ellos también eran unos valientes; sobretodo su pareja que sobreponiéndose a todo incluso a él, había vivido y no solo eso si no que había traído a ese angelito que dormía entre ellos…

Draco abrió los ojos y noto que Harry lo miraba embelesado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-… Te amo… gracias por existir.

-… De nada.

Harry sonrió y busco una lugar en el hueco del cuello de Draco para dormir. Si no fuese engreído no seria un Malfoy, reflexiono… antes de quedarse dormido.

Fin

*Lathir: padre poderoso.

** Diancech dios de la medicina en la tradición irlandesa.

***Balar: Balor o Bolar, fue un dios irlandés que pertenecía a la raza de los gigantes Fomoré

Me despido de este fic y espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en un par de semanas, con alguna otra locura… cierto aun me falta Tempestad.

Agradeciendo a: xonyaa11, Murtilla, Alba040389, svilesan, DarySnape, NUMENEESSE, y a todos los lectores anónimos.


End file.
